How To Save A Life
by Harley Black
Summary: What is the target's name?" I asked. "Renesemee Cullen." Joham stated. He wants me to hunt a child? R/R please. Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Not long ago my whole world had been almost perfect, all of my sisters were safe and my whole life still in front of me. Now I sit here unsure of my destiny wondering about my sisters, Nahuel and our new found friends.

My father Joham has been plotting for quite a while to take over Volterra City in Italy so that he could rule the vampire world. That is why he created us, he wanted a race of human-vampire hybrids. He desired the need for us to have the strength of a vampire with the camouflage of a human. His mantra was that humans were animals and that "pure" vampires were beneath us, at least we didn't sparkle in the sunlight.

I could have overlooked the attempt at world domination until he asked me to kidnap a child.

Then I had to kill him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One : Brazil

_Vivian's POV_

My bed felt so comfortable. The rain had been pounding on the roof keeping me awake.

"Way to go Joham, out of all of the locations in Brazil, you select this one." I thought to myself.

"Oh Vivvie-pooh!" a deep, but still feminine voice laced with an Italian accent rang out from the doorway.

"Oh God, go away!" I explained pulling the cream colored satin sheet over my head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that because one I am not God and two we have been summoned to the throne room." my sister said in a theatrical voice.

"Daughters! How are you this morning!" Joham echoed walking into my room.

The sound of his thunderous voice echoed in my room startling Domenica and myself.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked to my father, "we are well."

"Very well!! How can we help you this morning?" Domenica questioned Joham.

"I had a gentleman here a few weeks ago anxious with news that there are other half breeds like yourselves." Joham began explaining as he towered over us.

"Didn't this 'gentleman' know about our brother Nahuel?" Domenica asked.

I watched as my father's entire body began to tremble with anger at the sound of his name, I had to smile a little, "the gentleman knows about that ungrateful pest but I suggest you refrain from speaking his name again in this house. But I am not referring to that family traitor, no there is a young girl that has not fully matured yet. She is in Washington and I demand that the two of you leave today to take care of this matter."

"What does 'take care' of it mean precisely?" I questioned gritting my teeth pondering what his justification would be for the suggestion.

Joham inhaled a quick and shallow breath before raising one of his over sized hands in the air. His mammoth claw made a quick swooshing sound, as if someone had just swung a baseball bat, before it made a loud crash against my left cheek. The impact of the collision set me back a few feet as I tried to catch my breath before the blood began oozing from my mouth.

"Control yourself you worthless creature unless you wish to be fed to the crowd." Joham coldly replied throwing a discarded towel in my direction.

Domenica quickly came to my side in an attempt to assist as I tried to muster any amount of strength I could find in order to pull myself back into a sitting position. Father wrapped his cold, alien like fingers around the back of Domenica's delicate neck throwing her back on the bed as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Do not move! You do not assist the fallen they will only weigh you down." Father hissed, "listen to me my little disappointments you will leave today for Forks, Washington, find the Cullen girl and bring her to me! You have one week. AMELIA!"

Our youngest sister quietly and cautiously tip toed into the deafening silence.

"Give them the information and go with them! The three of you by far exceed the disappointment that I have for your brother. Now get out of my sight!" Joham growled before slithering from the room.

Domenica and I remained still in the silence listening to the bear stomps our father made leaving the room and then I heard the quiet sobs escaping from both of my sisters.

"Vivian!" Amelia cried.

She and Domenica enveloped me in their arms holding me safely as I sobbed rocking back and forth, attemping to control myself.

"Did he break it?" Domenica quietly questioned gently pulling my new wound towards her to see.

"We heal quickly remember?" I whispered my voice obviously shaking, I could feel my teeth chattering.

"I will get some ice for it." Amelia said as she began to rise from the floor turning gracefully on her tip toes.

I reached for my sister's pale hand pulling her back to where I remained, "no I just want to go to the airport okay? Can we just get out of here? Please."

Amelia nodded, "of course I have already packed our things the car is waiting for us outside."

"I will grab you some clothes dearest." Domenica kissed the top of my head as Ameila pulled me to my feet and helped me to the bathroom to wash the dried blood from my skin.

My sisters and I changed quickly into travel clothes leaving our former prison as fast as we could with the drive to the airport being as calm as possible. Amelia had been lucky to have booked our flight at the time she had due to a strong storm brewing just off of the coast it would be looming over San Paulo soon causing havok on travel.

"First class, thank you Amelia!" Domenica grinned as we boarded the plane.

I was anxious to rest, I full intended on sleeping the entire way in hopes that I would be completely healed from but I found that it was far too difficult to even think about sleeping. How could I take this little girl away from her family, did she even have a family, did she murder her mother the way that my sisters and I had done, is she happy.

I glanced to Domenica who was sitting beside me watching the ground below as we flew over it, "What is the child's name?" I asked pointing to the folder in .

Domenica opened the manilla folder pulling the papers out handing them over to me.

"Renesmee Cullen…." I began.

"Renewhata? Oh my God the poor kid is going to get beat down when she goes to school! I mean whatever happened to Susie or Sarah?" Domenica laughed.

I laughed a little, "Ow, it says she is two years old so based only on our own maturity"

"Or lack there of." she grinned.

"She would probably look about 5 or 6 at the least." Amelia chimed squeezing into the seat with us.

"Cullen huh? Isn't that the coven that stood against the Volturi a couple of years ago? The one Nahuel testified for." Domenica asked.

"I believe so and if they have any idea that we are headed their way, we may be dead before we can explain anything." I said as I closed my eyes, my jaw was really starting to hurt.

Amelia smiled gently at me, "Get some rest Vivian."

I smiled at her allowing my eyes to drift trying not to think about the task ahead of me.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Forks, Washington

_Still Vivian's POV_

"This is Forks?!" Domenica questioned her subdued honey eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you smiling?" Amelia giggled.

"Yes I am! This place is just precious it's so small, quiet, a little moist but that is why anti-frizz serum was created. Hey Vivian how are you holding up?" Domenica grinned, peering over her shoulder to me.

"It hurts a little but certainly nothing I cannot manage, you are right this town is precious. Please remember that we are not in our own territory so do not let your guard down" I instructed. "Amelia where is the car?"

"There." she pointed to a faded grey 1999 Pontiac Grand Am, "Before we head out you need to be familiar with our back story a few of the locals already know that we are visiting. If we blow our cover over something as frugal as the back story we are not as good as we claim."

"There is no need for a story our plans are changing." I informed sternly ending the conversation stepping towards the vehicle.

"That is NOT a good idea! Do you remember what happened early? Father nearly broke your cheek bone simply for questioning his motives if you do this and return without her then you will receive much worse and put us in jeopardy. I am not risking my life for some target!" the coldness and cruelty dripped from her voice stopping me in my tracks, her onyx eyes borring holes into mine.

"Are you serious!" Domenica questioned, "we are not talking about tracking a new partner down for father to discuss things with instead we are talking about a child!" she said with a small hiss, her eyes were quickly changing color.

"Not here!" I snapped, "what is the story Amelia?"

"We are all friends here supporting Vivian while she tries to find her past. The man I spoke with to arrange everything is a Billy Black he lives fifteen minutes away in La Push he wants to meet us or well you." Amelia explained her jaw tightly locked.

"What?!" I whispered, the rain was beginning to fall lightly the cold droplets felt luscious against my bronze skin.

"It was the only appropriate excuse to give since it is the truth. You are unsure of where you originate from it is the same exc.…."

Amelia's voice faded into the distance as my senses invaded my surroundings, every cell tingling, the drops of rain felt as if they were sizzling against my scorching flesh. There were four of them just to the northwest by the silver Volvo. I can feel them watching, their aromas blistering my nostrils and assaulting my throat giving the sensation of rawness. They were all men, a tall slender blonde I get a father like sensation from him, there was a curly haired one to the far left with another tall more leaner golden haired man. To the right of the father type was a big brawny man. He looks more like a bear than a man all of their eyes were peering into mine piercing through my senses.

"What is it? Is it father." Domenica questioned.

"Go to the car, take Amelia with you." I instructed maintaining eye contract with the small group as they began moving towards us.

"That seems a little too late." Amelia added as the group moved in one fluid motion heading in our direction.

The situation was like that of an old western showdown as we came face to face with the men theirs eyes were very odd. While I knew they were vampires the golden pigment of their eyes were a new development to me. The vampire eyes that I typically peered into so many times were a crimson red lusting after one thing.

"We rely only on animal blood." the slender statuesque man explain.

"Then you are the family we have heard so many rumors about I am quite impressed with your choice. As intrigued as I am about your choice of nutrition this is not place to have such a confrontation. May we go somewhere more private away from the general public?" I asked, it would be wise to play the diplomat for the moment at least until I knew they were not going to kill us.

"You did not come here to discuss dining preferences you came to steal my daughter!" One of the men growled through his teeth.

"Edward not here please. I am Carlisle Cullen these are my sons Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I agree with your suggestion, we came to escort you to our home to discuss matters in more detail. Please know that we do not intend harm against you or your respective group but if you betray this offering and attempt anything we will not hesitate." Carlisle explained his kind tone was comforting even with the threat.

"Your sons are lucky to have a father who knows compassion and I respect your stance on the current situation. Know that I feel the same towards your family we do not intend harm against you or your family." I smiled, "Since this now involves your family I believe that you need to be properly informed on the current situation and my future plans to make sure this never happens again."

Carlisle looked to Edward who seemed to be calming slightly, "very well then I suggest we be on our way."

"I agree." I nodded.

"My son Emmett will drive you to the house we will meet you there shortly." Carlisle motioned to him.

The man loomed over us much to the pleasure of Domenica.

"Key please." he demanded holding out his bear claw hand.

Domenica winked as she dropped the keys into his claw, "after you handsome."

She stepped aside allowing him to pass fanning herself as she followed, "there must be something in the critters here." she smirked.

"Domenica behave yourself we are guests remember." I stated reminding them to not do anything we may regret.

"Yeah, yeah. I apologize if I have made you feel uncomfortable Emmett." Domenica said in a monochromatic tone.

Emmett laughed a little before clearing his throat "you did not make me feel uncomfortable unless you are here to take my niece away."

"If I have my way your niece will stay in the loving arms of her protective family." she smiled kindly.

"Good that means I will not need to kill you." Emmett replied, "let us all get through the next few minutes before we act too friendly shall we?"

"Agreed, besides I would want to rip your head off as well if you were trying to take one of my family members." Domenica stated tying the belt of her long black pea coat as she moved to the passenger door.

Emmett reached out pulling the door open for my sister.

"Grazi il mio cara!" Domenica smiled.

"La vostra signora graziosa benvenuta." Emmett replied leaving my sister stunned.

I laughed slightly tugging Amelia as we went to the passenger side with Emmett behind us within seconds to offer the same courtesy as he had Domenica. We each climbed into the old car I felt terrible for Emmett who seemed a compacted into the drivers seat. The drive did not take long as he quickly followed the silver Volvo through the winding roads of Forks. I watched as the scenery passed before my eyes, the lusciousness of the thick green forest seemed to beckon my spirit. There was something about this small town that felt as if it were calling me sending my entire body and soul into a relaxed state. We pulled into a gravel drive hidden behind a wall of deep brown tree trunks with their canopy silently protecting all that stood beneath.

"This is beautiful." I whispered as the car came to a stop in front of the white mansion.

"Thank you remember to tell Esme that." Emmett said killing the engine, "leave your things here and follow me."

My sisters and I climbed from the car the fresh musty air filling my body, it smelled good to me until I smelled dog.

"Do you smell that?" Amelia chimed in.

"There is a pack surrounding the perimeter of the house in case we try to take the child." Domenica pointed out casually climbing the steps to the front porch her stiletto boots making a clunking sound with each step.

Emmett opened the door stepping aside allowing us to walk inside, the home was deafening silent the only thing breaking the slight ringing in my ears was a low growl.

"You!" a woman's voice concealed inside of the growl yelped.

I saw the woman from the corner of my eye just before she flew at me knocking me hard on the floor the air rushing from my body. The woman sat on top of me with pressing down with all of her weight "You cannot have her!" the woman screamed into my ear wrapping her cold dead hands around my dark hair slamming my head to the floor.

"Please God do not let me bleed!" I thought trying to stay as still as possible attempting to find my breath again.

I would not fight back.


	4. Chapter Three

Author Note : This chapter has some suggestive dialog so you were warned lol enjoy!

Chapter Three

While I attempted to block the hammer heavy blows my impressively strong attacker bestowed upon me, I heard a rumble from across the room.

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER SHE ISN'T FIGHTING!" Domenica's fiery voice echoed through the picturesque home, windows trembled at her tone and I could feel the electricity in the air. Her shoes made loud clicks as she charged across the room, I glanced over to see Emmett clothes line her knocking her to the floor with a thud and proceeded to hold her down. My view of the situation became blocked by a rather large russet toned man coming to help.

"Relax!" Emmett yelled, "Jasper some help would be nice!"

"If I had know this is what it take for you to get on top of you me I would have come out the moment we met." Domenica's voice, obviously different from before taunted through a new growl from across the room.

"I am helping!" Jasper replied.

"Get her outside before she kills someone!" the russet skinned man yelled.

"Jacob take her feet, I have her arms." Emmett instructed.

"OW! Damn it no kicking!" Jacob yelled, I heard Emmett laugh under his breath.

I was distracted by the situation unfolding with my sister that I had not noticed the blows to my body had stopped instead there was a cold hand wrapped around my throat. I looked into the brunette's topaz eyes, "I…am…not…here…for her."

"Liar!" she yelled.

"No if I wanted the girl I would have her already and I did not fight you when you attacked." I reasoned not removing my eyes from hers.

"Bella she is telling the truth love." Edward said soothingly placing a hand on her shoulder.

I looked at them slight confusion invading my thoughts, "why was she so protective the woman could not be Renesmee mother."

"She is Renesmee's mother." Edward nodded.

My mother dropped open as I turned back to Bella, "impossible our mothers NEVER survive our births."

"I was turned shortly after my daughter was born." Bella interrupted impatiently.

I glanced over to Amelia who was staring at me, tears filling in her black eyes, I turned my attention to back to Bella staring in disbelief holding my own emotions in.

Bella stared coldly back into my eyes before releasing my throat, standing up taking a few steps away from me. I stood carefully still staring at her a breath caught in my throat as I saw the young girl step into the room.

"Mom?" Renesmee called out.

I heard a smack realizing it was my hand covering my mouth, Renesmee had the same eyes as her mother and the features of her father. The emotion coursed through my veins I felt the lump choking the breath from my throat, "excuse me." I whispered making a hasty exit to the front porch.

Amelia followed behind me, "her mother is alive!"

I ignored her as I leaned over the railing of the porch gasping taking the cold air into my lungs my mind racing with thoughts as I fought back the tears. I knew there would be no turning back from this now not with Renesmee possessing the one thing we had always dreamed of, our own mothers.

"LET GO OF ME!" A voice echoed from a location towards the back of the property.

"Stay here." I instructed Amelia who seemed to still be in shock.

I ran quickly into the meadow near the forests edge close to the river. Emmett and a russet wolf were standing guard with my sister, the wolf reminded me of the guy I had seen previously. I knew that if Domenica attempted anything that the animal would rip her to shreds.

"THEN CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" Emmett yelled pinning my sister against a tree glancing back to me, "What the hell just happened?!" Emmett demanded.

"That bitch attacked my sister or did you miss that part?"

Her eyes were now a bright canary yellow as apposed to the honey tone she was accustomed to under normal circumstances.

"Yeah um no because you may kill someone or did you miss THAT part?" Emmett shot back.

"Kill? Maybe it depends on how long I am allowed to play and how rough. You know everyone needs a play toy, can I keep you as mine?" Domenica winked lightly biting her lower lip.

"Stop now." I whispered coming within an inch of her.

"You are no fun you always try to pull me back just when everything is becoming so much fun." she pouted, "what is wrong with you?"

"I said to stop it." I spoke through my teeth this is not the way it was suppose to happen.

We were suppose to come here, face a justifiably angry family and explain everything to them so they could protect themselves, then we would be on our way. Now I had to deal with my sister shifting into warrior mode and now finding the girl's mother still existed.

"You know I can't let go of her until she calms down right?" Emmett explained looking to me.

I nodded, "I understand believe me."

I had noticed the russet wolf disappearing just into the forest only a moment passed before a very large man joined us.

Jacob's deep eyes locked onto mine, "give me one good reason not to kill you, her and that other one right now?"

Domenica snapped her head to Jacob, "I wouldn't be making useless threats if I were you."

"Says the one being held down." Jacob growled.

"How about I use you as an area rug."

"Are you sure your name isn't demonica?" Jacob snarled.

Emmett's laugh bellowed out of his chest at the banter, "Okay can we bring it back down to this frequency already."

"My sister was attacked!"

"She is Renesmee's mother." I spoke quietly not truly believing what I had said.

The power instantly drained from Domenica, her eyes returned to a subdued honey, "mother?"

The guys looked at my sister noticing the change but still weary of releasing her.

"That is impossible our mothers never survive our births." Domenica said shaking her head.

"Our mothers did not have a coven watching over them." I revealed.

"I want to see for myself." Domenica said.

"Can I trust you enough not to explode?" Emmett grinned.

Domenica's eyebrows drew in, "I went out of it didn't I?"

"You don't remember?!?" Jacob looked unimpressed with her sudden amnesia.

She looked to me with a sigh her eyes filling with tears "I am so sorry Vivian you promised that we would not harm anyone and I oh God what did I do!! Emmett I am so sorry if I harmed anyone in your family I didn't mean to I become so angry that I ju…"

"You are still alive which means no harm but you will be watched at all times understood?" Emmett stated.

Domenica shook her head looking to her feet, "I'm sorry."

"Oh geez look nobody was harmed except for when you kicked Jacob and for that you get a free pass. And since I can respect a fellow fighter you are forgiven."

"Thanks for the compassion." Jacob snorted as I glanced over to him, the man was huge looking up I had a feeling that I should be intimidated but he seemed oddly familiar to me.

Domenica smiled slightly, "I could have hurt someone," she shook her head walking towards me, "I want to apologize to the family."

I smiled putting an arm around my sister escorting her back to the house, Emmett and Jacob followed closely. Carlisle and Jasper were waiting for us on the front porch.

Domenica looked up to his as we approached her lips quivering with emotion, "I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused your family. I came in and disturbed your home after my sister specifically promised that we did not mean you or your family harm."

"Your sister had been attacked I can understand a reaction I was just expecting that type of reaction. I would like to speak with you about it later if it is alright. Now with that being said I think we should start over how about it?" Carlisle asked looking to me.

"I agree we have one week until we are suppose to return with Reneseemee and there is a lot to discuss." I nodded.

Carlisle nodded back and smiled, "very well let's begin shall we?" he said inviting us back inside.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The group had gathered into the living room the tension was as thick as black smoke the previous events were still running though everyone's mind. Everyone still stood on guard just incase things unexpectedly escalated. I tested the vibe of the room looking around for a moment my eyes landing on Jacob for a.

"I feel like I know him but from where." I thought, Edward looked at me oddly, I had forgotten that he was a mind reader.

Domenica cleared her throat gracefully, "I am sorry for behavior a few minutes ago it will not happen again."

"If it hadn't been for _my_ husband you would be dead at this very moment." the blond woman stated stepping to Emmett.

Domenica looked at him then to the blond smiling, "I am fully aware of what could have happened if it were not for your husband. I am very grateful to he and Jacob of course for restraining me."

"Or do you just want them on top of you." the blond said coldly.

"As flattering as it is to have two beautiful women arguing over me, cool it okay." Emmett said looking to Rosalie.

Rosalie's nostrils flared with anger while looking at Emmett before glancing back to Domenica with an icy glare, Domenica stared back and Emmett was trying not to look proud of the situation.

"Okay with all due respect I am going to make this as brief but detailed as possible, I think we have had enough interaction for one day. The bottom line is we have one week to return to Brazil with your grand-daughter but we both know that will not happen." I spoke attempting to break the ice.

"But you aren't going to take her instead you are going to formulate a plan to bring him out of the shadows." Alice said.

"Yes, how did you know?" I questioned.

"Alice has visions, premonitions you could say." Edward explained.

"That is how you knew we would be coming." Domenica said cutting her eyes from Rosalie to Edward.

"Yes, I saw a vision of your group coming here and the idea involved Renesmee so I caught wind of it quicker." she explained.

"Very impressive you all have quite a family here." I nodded slightly.

"My question is what is going to happen if you do not return with Renesmee." Esme asked.

"Since he wants her pretty bad, we will be punished within an inch of our lives. We are a little too valuable for him to completely get rid of but there is another. And then he will send someone else to do the job, less trained of course." Domenica bluntly explained.

"So it is safe to assume that is hand work?" Jacob pointed to my face.

"Yes it is I just asked the none of you feel pity over it." I said crossing my arms, "but there is another way to at least attempt to keep everyone safe. It would not involve any of you of course you certainly do not owe us anything."

"Vivvie what are you talking about?" Amelia whispered.

Jacob snorted then covered his mouth trying to hold in the laughter, I looked to him smiling slightly "okay Chewbacca let it out."

The room filled with laughter melting more of the tension as a cell phone rang Amelia reached into her pocket looking at the display.

"It's father." Amelia whispered handing the phone to me quickly.

I took the phone from my sister answering it quickly, the less suspicious he was the better.

"Hello father….yes we are here, we arrived a good twenty minutes ago but with a God awful small town as this it is hard to get a signal I had to walk half of a mile to find one….we are constructing the plan this evening we should have the child within the week…" I heard a faint growl and held my hand up quickly looking to Bella to keep quiet, "yes I know we have a week….it will be done….yes sir…." I closed the phone and handed it back to Amelia. "We follow the same protocol as usual the last thing that we need is for him to send back up. If you speak to him instead of me tell him exactly what he wants to hear and nothing more, we will figure out the details as the week progresses."

Amelia nodded and tucked the cell phone into her pocket.

"I take it based on the organization of your group that this is something you do often." Bella sneared at me.

"Unfortunately because the only way to survive my father is to play stupid with him. He is like a child sitting around with his little soldier pieces playing war, you have to let him play." I explained.

"Something tells me that dictators do not play with little toy soldiers anymore." Jacob laughed.

"We tried to get him into the video games and it worked until he realizes he wasn't actually ruling over an army." Domenica rolled her eyes putting a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to her left foot, the room laughed again except for Rosalie who was glaring again.

I shook my head smiling, "today has been a very long and exhausting day so I suggest the girls and I find this house we are renting, get some rest and food then we can meet again tomorrow."

"A rental home isn't necessary, you are welcomed to stay here we have plenty of rooms with beds that we do not use. I am not sure what you eat but we have human food but I do ask if you wish to hunt that you go to another town. We have a treaty with the Quileuttes to not bite a human here this peace is very important to us." Carlisle explained over growls from Rosalie and Bella.

"Thank you very much for the invitation but it is not necessary I think it is safe to say that it would probably be best if we stayed somewhere else." I said looking at Bella quickly, "and we will honor the treaty as well however we do not dine on human unless father is concerned. Once I heard the buzz about the animal blood craze I wanted to give it a try."

"Not to mention human hunting is just plain boring I mean seriously, find a human, stalk the human, bite the human that is all! But when you get yourself near a puma or jaguar and you have to fight for supper…"Domenica grinned.

"It's a rush ain't it!" Emmett gleamed.

"Yes! I will never forget the first time I tackled a jaguar that little shit was fighting for all he was worth beneath my hands and teeth instead of just laying there like a sour sport." Domenica's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Too bad the jaguar didn't win." Rosalie glared.

"Too bad the hair dye didn't win against the flaky complexion." Domenica shot back as Jacob let out a single laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"D…" I whispered shaking my head.

"What?" she grinned.

"It is nice to see that there are others more open to the idea of animal verses human. If you need to hunt there are a couple of us going this evening if you wish to go." Carlisle said trying hard not to smile.

"Thank you I think that offer we will take." I smiled.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note : Yay reviews! Thank you so much for your kind words I am happy that you all are enjoying this my mind is having a field day with idea.

This *may* be a test chapter meaning I want to explore the growing relationship with Domenica and Emmett but I want to make sure that this fits with the story so advice is needed!

And yes Vivian is the speaker, Amelia and Domenica are her sisters. I do have some nice surprises up my sleeve though so POV will switch through the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5 : The Hunt_

_Domenica's POV_

I had decided to wait for the group outside to allow Rosalie to cool off, she, myself, Emmett, Vivian and Jasper were going out to hunt. Amelia went ahead to our little house to get some rest which I didn't understand with as black as her eyes were but whatever. After the day's events it had completely passed my mind that I had not changed into a more winter like outfit, this is not short sleeved weather. I had zero desire to muck up my jacket, while I agree looking fabulous is a good thing breaking my neck while hunting in stilettos was not, those had to go too. I had a gut feeling I would need to be in tip top condition for what would come in a few days. This hunt was a chance to promote peace but instead of breaking bread, we were breaking necks.

I took a deep breath once the group formed, "well then shall we?" I suggested making my way to the forest.

"Not that way." Jasper called out laughing a little.

"No go ahead there is a nice surprise waiting for you." Rosalie yelled.

"Surprise?" Vivian asked.

"The border with the reservation is that way, if we cross we break the treaty then we run the chance of becoming chew toys." Emmett pointed out leading the way as he jumped across the river.

"The reminds me if vampires, werewolves and hybrids, oh my, are immortal why the hell can we still be killed. Doesn't that defeat the point of being called 'immortal'?" I questioned.

"We are immortal because that is what the 'so you have been transformed into a vampire, sucks for your human friend' handbook says." Emmett called out.

"Thank you for the explanation I can now sleep at night." I teased, "I missed that section in the 'you just ripped your mother into shreds, tips on how to deal' pamphlet when I was born."

We made our way to the mountains, once I picked up a scent I slowed to a stop and crouched down. The night was quiet and cold, I took deep breaths tasting the animal on my tongue my mouth began to water. I reached deep down pulling my energy to the surface and everything began to brighten around me, I heard the heartbeat of my target, it was a good sized animal. I focused my sight to the direction of the animal it was becoming more clearer, I placed my left hand on the small tree beside me and my right hand on the ground. I was in perfect focus as I began lifting myself onto my tip toes ready to strike.

"PSSSST!" Emmett called out directly behind me.

I lost my focus and fell face forward onto the ground landing on my belly.

Emmett stood up laughing hard, I turned glaring at him I suppose my eyes were not entirely back to their original color again because he stopped, "okay I'm sorry don't kill me."

"Oh I may if I lose my dinner!" I scolded in a whisper, "what do you want anyway? Doesn't Rosalie need you to hold her hand while she hunts?"

"No she does not, I am sorry for the way Rosalie is acting, are you up for a little competition?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows

I leaned back resting my elbows on the cold ground, drawing my knees up a little to cross them looking into his dark eyes.

I looked up to the tree tops to break the eye contact, "number one you are not sorry for the way that your wife is acting I think you find it incredible attractive! Two I do want to turn this into a competition I thought you would never ask."

"Alright whoever gets the biggest catch wins." Emmett said holding a hand out to help me off of the ground.

I took his hand, he pulled me to my feet, "bring it on! Can I get back to business and make you regret agreeing to this."

"Err wrong because you are going to lose but go ahead you can have a head start." Emmett smirked.

"No thank you, I don't want you to think I had a handicap excuse when I beat you." I answered.

"Okay at the count of three the competition starts…"he began.

"Three!" I called out jumping up running a little ways south of the location I had been at.

"No fair!" He called behind me.

I grinned as I ran until I found a scent, it had not been the same from before but it was something. I began my process one more time lifting myself onto my tip toes again speeding out of the forest my feet held traction well over the slippery grass. The 6 point elk buck came directly into my view, I pounced onto it's back using it's antler to my advantaged wrangling it to the ground. My jaw wrapped around the perfect location on his neck as I began feeding. It was so warm, the animal struggled in my arms it's muscles quivering as it's hot breath filled the cold air with frozen mist. It made me feel animalistic and ultimately is what I am, I am part vampire and with that comes this side of me I am afraid to completely embrace. It drove my father insane after all, it's blood runs in my veins I am just one heartbeat away from becoming my worst fear.

A monster.

I drained my prey of it's life and stood up proud that I had not spill a single drop, I looked around to see if Emmett was still around but he had disappeared.

"Domenica One, Emmett None. Whoop whoop!" I grinned grabbing onto the elk's antlers and began dragging the body as my proof.

"I don't think so." Emmett called out coming from up the hill carrying a buck that looked to be an 8 pointer.

"Son of a BITCH!" I yelled my voice echoing in the woods.

My jaw dropping open as he flopped the carcass at my feet laughing, "but…but. it's the same species it doesn't count."

"Yes it does! Mine has a good four points over yours so it does count which means I win!" Emmett grinned bouncing around.

"It has two points! This is too close to call, rematch!" I pointed.

"Rematch fine but I still win! Nah nah nah!" he sang bouncing around me taunting.

I waited calculating the perfect moment before sticking my foot out at the right moment knocking him down.

"HA!" I clapped laughing enjoying the moment not noticing the quick movement of his foot.

His stone foot swooped behind my feet knocking me on my back, I landed on the hard ground.

"Hhhha." he called out slowly.

The silence was nice, not uncomfortable as I looked to the sky it was still cloudy from this afternoon but according to Amelia this was the rainiest location in the US. I didn't mind though I liked the rain it was like a lullaby as it fell against it's destination, _drip drop drip drop._

"How bad does you dad hurt you? I mean will he really take it to the point where you are within an inch of your life?" Emmett interrupted my thought.

I said nothing a large part of me wanted to cut myself off from all emotions become as cold and dead as his flesh was but I am not Amelia. I wanted to tell him everything it was not something I was ashamed of anymore it was just another thing that I had survived, one more situation that made me a stronger woman.

I shot up quickly, he was already sitting up looking at me a dead man should not be that alluring. I pulled my knees to my chest hugging them tightly resting my chin on them staring back.

"Yes he will but we are never going back." I answered, "we have left before but it always ended badly. They would find us, take us somewhere I can't remember and do as they were instructed. The last time we were taken back I heard Vivian screaming it for a solid day straight, my ears had little relief. Then everything went black and when I came back around the compound had been reduced to ash."

"Remind me not to piss you off sparky. So do you think there will be a fight if you do not go back?" he asked, the moonlight reflected the excitement in his eyes.

I smirked at the thought myself, "Yes this is an event that our lives have been leading up to since the day we brutally murdered our mothers."

"Vampire! Hello! I have killed my fair share so try not to feel so bad." Emmett said.

I blinked at him letting my knees go.

"What?" he asked looking around him.

"I killed my mother I think that seriously by passes a few humans here and there. And while I have reached a peace within myself over it there is a part of me that frightens me. I mean if I could do that to my mother I could harm anyone!" I shook my head jumping up from my sitting position, "My father is inside of me he is part of me and if there is even a chance that I could turn into him I would just assume I be killed here and now!"

I heard only silence and breathing, I didn't mean to flip out on him but the thought of turning into Joham, betraying my family, harming my family scared the hell out of me.

"We should get back." I suggested crossing my arms heading towards the forest.

Emmett was walking beside me within a few second, "I don't know you well but that monster is in all of us full blooded or not. Because you heart beats I could harm you at any moment so stop beating yourself up. Besides you know Joham is crazier than Amy Winehouse on a good day you will suppress it."

I threw my head back laughing.

"Better!" he grinned hitting my shoulder with his lightly, "listen I like you I think you are pretty cool and like I said you are a fighter. I would know since I had to keep you from killing my sister in law."

"Sorry about that." I interrupted.

"It's okay we needed a little more adrenaline." he stated.

"Glad I could help." I smiled.

"Up for one more competition?" Emmett grinned.

I shook my head, "not now I just want to get to my house and crash." my eyes started burning slightly, "do not cry, do not cry." I repeated in my mind the lump growing larger in my chest.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my forearm, turning me around.

"You will not turn into your father." Emmett reminded more serious now looking me in the eyes.

"You don't even know me so how could you know." I whispered.

"Because when you blacked out you could have taken a few of us out but you didn't the only thing you did was kick Jacob. Even when we took you outside you listened to us sorry for holding you down and stuff by the way" he said.

"You are forgive I'm glad that someone was there to do that. So anyway I am cold and tired and full so let's go." I smiled as I pulled away from him and started running.

We ran hard through the forest I wasn't entirely sure where the river had been I wasn't pay too much attention, I slowed down as we approached a clearing and ultimately he blew past me. I jumped the river behind him, he slowed down to a human speed and I again followed.

Emmett was acting as if he were running in slow motion, "first one to the house remember."

I slowed laughing.

"That sounds better!" he grinned.

"There you are come on Jacob is going to run us home there is no way would be able find the house." Vivian said from the side of the house.

I turned to Emmett, "see you later."

"Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"We'll see. We really need to sit down and formulate a better plan of lure daddy dearest from the shadows and then what. We need a game plan, battle plan and where to take ourselves to fight since we cannot bring him here. You do not lure the wolf directly to little red riding hood."

I heard Jacob bellow out my name.

"Go on he has a temper." Emmett pointed.

"So do I." I grinned as I turned on my bare heel and walked toward the sound of Jacob's voice.

I rounded the corner and saw the Rabbit, "how the hell did Jacob fit into that sardine can!" I thought as I ran and jumped into the small car.

I listened to the conversation between Vivian and Jacob he was going to take her to see this Billy person, I think he said it was his father. He probably doesn't trust Vivian to be alone with him but whatever I just wanted some sleep. The car pulled up to a small Arts & Craft style home we thanked Jacob for the ride as he climbed out walking to the house.

"Amelia?" I called out.

"Sh!" Vivian laughed.

I covered my mouth, Ameila was already asleep I had forgotten I didn't feel her in the house though. I shook it off walking down the hallway, I saw my bags sitting in a small bedroom.

This was certainly not the room from my home but I loved it, I adored the simplicity of my surroundings at home everything was over the top plush. I had to pretend in everything that I did but here I was stripped down. I closed my eyes praying for the sleep to come, waiting for a little peace from the thoughts I would have never expected to surface.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note : Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite I hope that you continue to enjoy thank you SO much for recommending this story to your friends that is so awesome of you to do!Thank you again for the reviewsHope I don't disappoint!

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Domenica's POV still_

"_What is that smell?" I thought inhaling the thick smoke around me, it reminded me of that night I had revealed to Emmett. Discussing it with him had given me a flood of memories the only difference is these felt real, too real._

_I looked to the forest in front of me then glancing to my feet, I was standing on gravel. _

"_Why am I standing on gravel?" I whispered, my teeth began to chatter, my eyes began to fill with tears._

_I slowly turned around gasping staring at the charred remains of a house, it was the Cullen house from last night._

"_Oh my God…"I whispered choking on my tears falling to my knees, "wake up D….wake up." I whispered closing my eyes._

_I took in the black smoke, I remembered the smell now it was flesh._

"_Wake up!" I yelled to myself._

_I opened my eyes, I was still there with my mouth hanging open shaking my head at the carnage that I had caused. I had to have caused this I was the only one around right? _

_I scanned the area my eyes finally landing on the body to my right, it was Vivian._

_I felt a cold, slimy hand land on my shoulder, "I have been waiting for you to come around." my father's demonic voice whispered in my ear._

I shot up in bed gasping for air, I flopped back down shoving my face into my pillows.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream! Damn it to hell I hate sleep! Why couldn't I just be dead then these God forsaken things would stop haunting me!" I thought, my mind was racing, my shoulder burned at the memory of his hand on me and his voice echoed in my head.

A faint knock rapped on the wooden door, I roll myself into a sitting position quickly.

"Domenica?" Amelia's voice called out.

I quickly stepped to the door, cracking it open looking at my little sister's angelic face. She was so quiet and shy, she had barely spoken a word yesterday like usual. I wish I could infuse part of me into her so she would be a little more outgoing.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at my face.

I nodded quickly, "of course what is the plan."

"Yesterday Vivian and Carlisle set up a time to meet here to map things out. So far the story we are telling father is you knew Emmett from one of your college stints. We are using your connection to get close to the family." Amelia explained.

"Absolutely not! We are NOT putting a SINGLE member of that family in his war path." I said opening the door grabbing Amelia dragging her with me into the living room. Sitting around the room was Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper with Emmett standing against the back wall.

"Too late for that." Alice stated.

"It makes more sense for that to be the excuse." Vivian explained, "it would give us that quick shot into the house. It's what he expects."

"No that is not what father expects." I began.

"You would know right?" Bella chimed in.

I crossed my arms staring at her, "look I know that you do not like us, fine with me because you are not my favorite vampire of the decade either. But I do understand the anger towards us. After all we were sent here to kidnap your daughter and take her to an evil mastermind so that she can be brainwashed. She would be made to believe that you were the enemy. The only thoughts she would have regarding yourself would be that she would much rather burn you alive that look at you. And yes I did use to be her because I did what I to in order to survive until the next day arrived. Do not expect me to apologize for it. So instead of proving you right and be the monster that I am, we are here risking our own damn lives to save YOUR daughter. None of us want Renesmee living our previous lives, I WANT to insuring that she stays in your arms. Now if you do not mind I am going to smile and play happy with you so we can figure out just how in the hell we are going to save her. Comprendo?! Now sit here, talk amongst yourselves and give me ten minutes to think! The longer we sit here discussing the rights and wrongs of immorality the longer he has to become suspicious!" I didn't give her or anyone a chance to explain, I turned and went to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Emmett whispered.

"No that's Domenica for you." I heard Vivian say kindly, at least she didn't have problem with me.

I didn't have a problem with me either, I like me just not the dreams of murdering everyone around me. I shook my head sucking down the tears, night would fall eventually and I would have my release then. I took a quick shower, pulling on a pair of older jeans and a black Henley top.

"Now we need a story to tell father, something that he will not be suspicious about. I do not want him to slither in without our knowledge." I explained.

"We need to bring him here that way we will be on a leveled playing field." Carlisle said.

Vivian shook her head, "there is someone in his entourage, none of us are quite sure who, that allows all of us to move under a cloak of darkness. If we do not realize they are on the way we will be the ones taken by surprise. Then it will all over."

"It will not be over we can take them." Emmett said grinning with pride.

I so respected that man's tenacity, "Father has his sights set on the prize and he wants it pretty bad, I thought he was going to start drooling when he told us of this plan. He would come here there is no doubt but they will try creeping in through the backdoor so to speak. Father will send the little 'army' to fight while he slips in and takes Renesmee." I said the kid's name slowly I still didn't get it.

Carlisle seemed to be trying not to laugh at my attempt "we also have a pack of shape shifters here to help."

"I understand but it is my assessment that it would be best for me to take him to another location that way if I lose control, there is nobody around me to kill but him. If anything happened to any of you I would not forgive myself." I explained. "This is not your battle to take on."

"You want to take him to Italy." Vivian said.

"Yes." I nodded staring into my sister's brown eyes.

"Italy?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi right? When Nahuel came here to testify for Nessie he told the Voturi about your father and the three of you. Obviously they have not found you yet, if you go to Italy then you may be turning yourself in as well." Edward said.

"Whatever it takes." I said sternly, "I knew they had been looking for my family, both Vivian and I have known for months."

"So you did nothing which has led us to this point, my child in danger from being sucked into your world." Edward demanded.

"We have been trying but he is always tipped off." I shrugged.

"Well since you are the one always losing time maybe you have been tipping him off, have you already tipped him off about our plans?" Bella asked.

I saw the eyes drift towards me, they cannot be serious could they? There is no way.

"Bella you saw how she flipped when you attacked her sister. There is no way she could slip out of her mind, go crazy, call Joham up and be like yo pops we are about to turn your stupid ass in to the Volturi so run along now and play." Emmett said, "something tells me if she had the proper back up he would have been dead a long time ago."

"Why are you taking up for her?" Bella questioned crossing her arms.

I didn't give him a moment to defend, "hold on if you are trying to insinuate something you are dead wrong, get those worms out of your skull they have eaten too much of your brain. I am not a home wre…no wait, grave robber. But you are right I could run and tell my father the crypt keeper."

"She isn't right." Vivian and Emmett both said.

"Yes she is," I said turning to them, "the mere fact that I can slip out so to say is enough proof for me." I shook my head crossing my arms.

"Domenica we need you, you are the best fighter out of our group. Emmett you said that she would be watched at all times correct?" Vivian asked looking to him.

"Yes I did and no need to ask it's done. I will stick to you like Velcro to make sure you do not slip out of it which you will not do. You would not turn on your family, I _do_ know that much."

I shook my head, "Amelia will stay with me. As much as I would love to piss off your wife this isn't the time. So Amelia stays with me if I try anything she knows what to do, right?" I asked looking to her sweet face.

"Yes." Amelia smiled.

"Okay so now that is covered. Let's get down to the nitty gritty and my personal favorite the planning." I cleared my throat, my posture straightened and my arms uncross.

"You do this often?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes it's what I have been trained to do." I shrugged, he smiled a little.

"Me too kind of, long story. I was involved with the southern wars and helped with the army and so forth." he explained.

"Oh man that was like hell on earth, I remember the Volturi cleaning house I still cannot understand why they have not gotten to us yet." I shook my head.

"Me either." Bella said still angry.

I seriously could not fault her for anything, we had let the Cullen family down by not stopping him sooner than this. I started thinking about why we had come here it made my blood boil with anger as I thought about the life little Renesmee would have if father gets his way. I curled my hands into fists clinching my teeth so hard I thought they may break.

"Forget the Volturi they have yet to fulfill their obligation to take the bastard out. We need to split up, when we do not come home he will be looking for us and for the kid." I turned to my sisters my eyes felt like they were on fire I knew everyone in the room was on edge.

"Calm down Domenica." Carlisle said.

I turned my head looking to Carlisle, "the best way to win this battle is to split his resources. Leave your granddaughter in a safe location, Vivian or Amelia can stay with her along with a small group. Myself, Vivian or Amelia and the rest of you will go to a seperate location the two trackers will lead them here. Father will come to take what he wants most and it sure as hell is not us, we are only his little disappointments. I want to show him just how much of a disappoint me I can be"

"There is a field not far from here that could be used to draw your father there. We could keep Nessie at the house with Vivian, is that okay? I want to have someone there that I can be sure will be able to handle a situation should it turn horrible."

Vivian nodded, "yes."

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Your welcome there is nothing that I would not do to protect her from that life." Vivian smiled, glancing at Bella.

Vivian, always the diplomat but I loved that about her.

"Okay then I suppose we need to plan the teams will everyone from your family be available?"

A loud "YES.' rang out.

"What was that? I didn't get that part, "I grinned.

"Well there are eight of us and three of you General." Emmett said throwing that boulder of an arm over my shoulder.

The cold felt really good, I took a deep breath, "what the hell" I thought putting an arm around his oddly familiar waist. "Eleven then, we are uneven."

"Nope, the pack too remember." Emmett nodded.

Vivian gasped, "crap! I forgot Jacob was coming to pick me up to visit Billy today." she said running to her room probably to get her little folder of clues. Poor girl has been searching the globe for her birthplace, Joham should have just allowed her to believe she came from Spain.

Edward glanced to me.

"How many are in the pack?" I asked.

"Seventeen including Jacob."

"Okay with myself and sisters spaced out that leaves 26 available people or whatever." I began.

"Available for what?" Jacob said barging in, "oh man blondie is going to kick your ass." he laughed.

"Well if it isn't my area rug, I need you tomorrow so I can figure out a paint color for my walls so you match." I grinned.

The room laughed as I winked at Jacob.

I let go of Emmett, didn't want to either, and stepped over to Jacob to explain.

"We are going to take care of my father when he shows up here and we need every available person to help with the fight.?" I began.

"I can explain it to you on the way to your dad's house but something tells me by that goofy grin on your face you are already in." Vivian grinned stepping over to Jacob.

"Well frigging duh! We are all in by the way." he said holding an arm for her.

"Awwww!" I cooed at them.

"He's already betrothed." Alice laughed.

"What? To who?!" I was curious now.

Alice cut her eyes to Edward and Bella.

"If I had known you all were that kinky I would have moved here a long time ago." I said.

"Oh…..my……God." Edward said his eyes were wide.

"He imprinted on my daughter!" Bella yelled not impressed with my teasing.

"What the hell is imprinting?" I asked confused. "Some type of werewolf bippity boppity boo crap? What fairy godmother thought up that?" I asked, I could hear almost everyone laughing.

"It's a love at first sight gravity magic thing." Jacob laughed.

"Oh okay that totally explained it." I said turning to Edward and Bella, "I would hunt down that fairy godmother if I were you."

"Oh shut up." Jacob rolled his eyes, "ready?"

Vivian was still laughing, her hand covering her face all she did was nod as they walked outside.

"Well now what do we have left to do here?" I asked.

"Nothing I think that covers it for the moment, if you want Emmett could show you the two locations I was speaking of." Carlisle suggested.

"Eh how mad will Rosalie get?" I asked turning to Emmett.

"It'll be fine besides I'm suppose to stick to you like Velcro remember." he grinned.

"Right, okay that works for me. Seeing the battlefields will allow me to tweak the plan as need be." I nodded.

"Very well, we will be on our way then. Thank you again Domenica and you too Amelia I know that you could have easily made the decision to follow your father's plan but you did not."

"Your welcome." Amelia smiled warmly.

I smiled, I wish I had been in his family over my own they were so loving and protective. I would jump at that chance except I would just be in the way. Half of the people here hated me anyway so what was the point at least I got to spend some more time with Emmett and we had a valid excuse too.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter 7_

_La Push_

_Vivian's POV_

"I was expecting the Rabbit, not that." I smiled pointing to the motorcycle.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't actually expect you to have papers with you. Why do you have papers if this is just a make up story." Jacob asked pointing to my folder, "that stuff is just going to get wet. And look don't run stories you looked up on the internet to my dad either I really do not want to see him get his hopes up and then you squish them."

I unzipped my jacket stuffing my folder into the cocoon and zipped it back up, "I need them because I really do not know where I come from precisely. I know my birth date and the area where I was born but that is it. I really shouldn't be doing this either I mean there is a lot of stuff to take care of."

"Nah I think the warrior princess has it taken care of besides if you ask me she would rather be cozying up to Emmett." Jacob said. "I would pay to see her and blondie get into a fight."

I smiled, "if Jacob only knew about _that_ situation. I could not fathom why I was the only one who remembered our time spent in Tennessee while on the run. It was just before Domenica's big black out and Emmett was still human neither would have the memory of the other." I grinned a little bigger as I climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

Jacob raised a curious eyebrow at me, "no helmet?"

"I trust you not to kill me." I declared.

"You can die?" Jacob asked looking very worried.

I shrugged, "I suppose we could just like I assume that you can also. We have beating hearts what happens if it stops? Will I turn completely into a vampire, will you turn completely into a wolf? Who knows."

"No I will die otherwise we would have a butt load of old wolves roaming around." Jacob explained mounting the motorcycle.

He pressed the foot petal down bring the machine to life, I loved the sound of a good motorcycle. "What do you mean?"

"Billy will tell you the story I am sure and he knows the whole story about you by the way." Jacob explained as we headed off.

I gasped, partly because of the frigged air on my bare face, felt good my skin was burning. I was warmer than usual, my papers may get wet after all if I do not get this jacket off soon. It did not take us long to arrive at the reservation, it was quite beautiful to me it seemed welcoming and familiar.

We came to a stop at a small house, it was quite lovely very simple. My sisters and I had developed a craving for simpler things while we stayed hidden in Tennessee that final time we had ran from father.

I placed a hand upon Jacob's shoulder, lifting myself from the back of the motorcycle putting my feet on solid ground. I did not move right away, I took in scenery around me absorbing more of the lush forest and clear air. It had the smell of rain mixed into it, it was tantalizing to me and I really dislike rain.

"I think she has gone insane." I heard Jacob whisper proceeded by a tap on my shoulder.

I turning around to an older man in a wheelchair landing square in my vision. I grinned brightly at him not thinking of how he may receive me. I had completely forgotten about any treaty, about being half vampire while in the land of wolves where I could be torn to pieces at any moment.

"You must be Vivian." the man stated.

"You must be Billy." I replied kindly.

"I am and your story is very interesting to me but I must tell you that I seriously doubt you will find what you are looking for here. Jacob only told me the brief version I would like to hear the entire version from you." Billy answered.

I nodded, "to be truthful I thought the same thing as we came in, regardless of how comfortable La Push seems to feel. I would love to share my entire story any insight or theories that I can receive is helpful."

"Very well let's step inside shall we?" Billy motioned turning himself into the direction of the house.

"Allow me?" I suggested taking the handles of his wheelchair.

"Thank you." Billy answered.

The three of us silently made our way into the small house settling in the very small living room. I had sat on the sofa with Jacob beside me already looking bored I wondered how long it would take him to fall asleep. I unzipped my jacket removing my folder of information.

"Do you mind?" I proposed before removing the sweltering jacket.

"You okay?" Jacob asked looking down at me.

"Yes I am just a little warmer than usual, I am sure it is just from not being use to this weather." I said fanning myself.

Billy was staring at me curiously I didn't know if I should be freaked out or not. I did not wait for a response from Jacob instead I shed the black zip up hoodie thankful that Amelia had thought to pack a few t-shirts for me.

"Do you usually run this warm?" Billy questioned.

I nodded, "my sister Amelia and I have yet to figure out why I suppose we all just run differently."

"Where was it you said you believe you were born or created or which one?" He asked.

"Born in this country apparently in the northwest in August of 1873 that is all that I really have. Apparently my father has all of the information on me and my sisters but I cannot get to it the less educated we are about our past…"

"The less humanistic you are." Billy finished.

I nodded, "exactly he likes to keep things on a need to know level. My sister Amelia is closed to the paper work you could say, she had a moment to look at my file a few years ago. I went off of what she gave to me.""And your sister didn't see what state you were born in?" Jacob asked even he seemed a little intrigued.

"Correct she said she scanned what she could and remembered it was the northwestern US. She could not remember the state but she did remember that my mother was Native American. That really narrowed it down for me, I just had to research when I could on missing native american women in August of 1873 in the north west of the United States. I wasted a number of sleepless nights with my search, it was fruitless. I even attempted to acquire my own file at home but I was caught before I made it into his office." I shrugged.

"I see." Billy stared at me, "can I take your information, can read it over tonight and get back to you?"

"Sure." I nodded handing him the folder.

Billy began flipping through it nodding a few times, mumbling to himself.

"You look pretty good to be 137 years old by the way." Jacob stated.

I laughed, "thank you. If it's okay I am going to grab some air."

"No problem it gets a little toasty with me in a small room." Jacob grinned proudly.

I stood with a smile shaking my head, I made my way to the door almost tripping over Jacob's big feet before walking outside. It had taken me quite a while to piece what little information I had on my past together. I suppose that it could be possible my mother came from here but I was certainly not getting my hopes up. A fine mist was falling, I stepped from under the small porch allowing the cold to embrace my tingling skin. I sat on the side of the small ramp that was obviously for Billy's benefit biting on my left thumb nail dissecting the various ideas in my head.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as he joined me.

"I suppose I am not getting my hopes up that is for sure." I shook my head sticking my legs out crossing my ankles, resting my hands on my thighs.

"I'm sorry. But look on the bright side we have a huge fight on the way right?" Jacob said changing the subject.

"We do I am confident that with the planning we will be ready for them." I stated looking up to the porch, Jacob was leaning on the railing.

"Well I get what Demonica's job is, I think I get what your job is but what is the other one's job? I forgot her name sorry." Jacob asked, "and aren't you cold?"

I shook my head, "feels good. I know Domenica is vocal but she is pretty awesome and Amelia is just very quiet and sweet. She doesn't really have a job other than to help father when she can."

"Really." Jacob pondered aloud.

I looked up at him again, "what are you insinuating?"

"You track them down, Domenica kills them and Amelia pushes papers? You don't find that just a little bit odd." Jacob blinked.

"No I do not find that odd and you would feel the same if you knew Amelia. She does not have it in her to hurt a soul let alone track down anything. I have my own sins, Domenica has her sins and I am thankful Amelia 'pushes papers.' That means she is farther away from that evil." I defended.

"No _that_ means she is in direct contact _with_ the evil." Jacob corrected.

I took a breath, I was about to set the record straight with Jacob in regard to Amelia but Billy joined us outside. His eyes were focused on me.

"Yes?" I asked standing up quickly.

"I believe I know who your mother was but I may need more that this evening to research are you sure that I can keep this?" he asked sternly.

I stood frozen in the misty afternoon staring back to Billy, I looked up at Jacob and then back to Billy. I corrected my posture, taking a deep breath it was now or never again.

"Absolutely." I spoke looking to him.

Author's Note : Dun dun dun. Left a little cliffhanger for you, who is Vivian's mother? Will Domenica and Emmett remember?

Updates coming soon!

Chapter 8

_Still Vivian's POV_

Billy, Jacob and myself found our way back into the small living room as the mist had turned into a light snow. I would give anything to be in Domenica's head right now, we rarely see snow which she loves. It makes since to me for her to enjoy this weather, it happened to snow a lot that winter in Tennessee and that was the happiest I had seen her. I wish more than anything that Domenica could remember and Emmett too not so they could try to rekindle anything just so they could have that memory. I firmly believe that the powers of the universe have brought us all together to this beautiful place for a reason. Not only to reclaim our own lives, help to save our new friends but maybe unravel the past.

I must have been staring into space fairly hard because Jacob's colossal paw of a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"Whatever caused you to have such a strong hallucination I want some of it." Jacob said.

I smiled, I liked Jacob there was a familiarity to him, "just thinking about things. Listen I should probably go I am probably wearing out my welcome here. Shouldn't the pack be guarding your house by now?" I asked looking to Jacob.

"No they are running perimeter so that if the unexpected happens, which around here it typically does, we will be ready. Besides I'm here." Jacob explained flashing his grin.

"I see." I nodded, "sorry to bring all of this down on you especially after the last ordeal with the Volturi."

"S'okay we needed something fun to happen around here anyway we were getting bored." Jacob shifted in his seat.

Billy came back into the room with a very old leather bound book, small strings were fringing in the creases of the spine. I did not recognize it at first but I soon noticed that it was the Black family history book.

"Ah Vivian you are still here, good." Billy smiled.

My eyebrows wrinkled in slight confusion, "did you find something?"

"Yes, it just drives my suspicions farther, I believe you are the daughter of Nina Black everything in your folder fits the facts that I have." Billy explained, flipping the book open.

"Daughter of." I thought, the words that I had longed to hear. I knew not to get my hopes up with any of it, it wasn't one hundred percent. Wait…Black…

I shook my head, "but it's impossible right? I mean let's assume this Nina Black is my mother, she belonged to a tribe with werewolves that detest my very existence. And since she is a Black that would make her your family that has an alpha sitting beside me. What she related by marriage, by blood, adoption? And if it turned out to be true what would happen?"

"A very interesting Thanksgiving." Jacob said, "I can see it all unfolding now. Hey Auntie Vivvie could you pass the me the gravy? Oh sure nephew just pass me the blood."

"Well my son has already imprinted on a half vampire so that sort of defeats your point also. The more the merrier." Billy laughed a little.

"Ah ha ha." Jacob sarcastically laughed.

I grinned turning to him unable to control my laughter, "he has a point."

"Whatever….Auntie Vivvie." Jacob grinned lightly punching my arm.

My smile disappeared, "I wouldn't be. Would I?" I turned to Billy.

"Yes to both of us actually would you like to hear the story?" Billy asked.

"Yes I would but just so we are all clear there is zero proof that I am her daughter." I said shaking my head.

"Dude whatever, this is the closest you have ever gotten to an answer right?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well yes but that….."I began.

"It does mean something it means you may have found your answer." Jacob said, "it may not be what everyone wants but not all of us get exactly what we want. If a half vampire were actually blood related to this tribe it could turn everything upside down."

"The shape shifting?" I asked.

"Yup." he accentuated the P, "have you ever shifted?"

I shook my head, "never I couldn't anyway right? I think it would be pretty cool though."

"Well it is cool minus the voices in your head." Jacob explained.

"Voice?" I asked.

"When we phase we can speak to each other in thought, we can see each others memories and thoughts." he said.

"But it would allow you to coordinate." I said looking over to him.

"Yes it does but not when the memories of the night before come parading into the mix." Jacob stated making a disguisted face.

I bit on my lower lip trying hide a smile.

"Not funny! I do not want to see what someone did with their imprint." he shook his head at me.

I could not longer hold in my humor and began laughing I could only imagine the look on the faces as those images crept in somewhere between who would be attacking where and who would lead.

"Ugh! I hope you DO phase then you will not be laughing so much!" he grimaced which made me laugh a little harder.

"Okay, okay kids do you still want to hear the story Vivian?" Billy asked attempting not to laugh himself.

I could no longer breathe I was still laughing at Jacob but I shook my head wiping away the tears that had formed in my brown eyes.

"Isn't it kind of redundant to call her a kid when she is one hundred and some odd years old? I bet all of the little old ladies would love to know your secret."

"Oh yes, my father took my hypothetical mother from her home and family, had sex with her, conceived me and then I brutally murdered her. Lovely beauty advice, Jacob." I nodded.

Jacob shrugged, "you could make a killing off of that idea."

I cut my eyes to him only for him to point to my cheek, "your bruise is gone."

"I heal quickly you should have seen it ten minutes after the hit." I looked to my fingers, fidgeting with the string from my hoodie that now rested in my lap.

"You will have revenge in a few days." Jacob reminded.

I shook my head, "I do not want revenge for myself, it will not erase the past. I have made my own choices throughout this life and I only want to ensure that no other child has to live the life of a mere weapon. Which is exactly why I have to kill him."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

_Still Vivian's POV_

Billy, Jacob and myself found our way back into the small living room as the mist had turned into a light snow. I would give anything to be in Domenica's head right now, we rarely see snow which she loves. It makes since to me for her to enjoy this weather, it happened to snow a lot that winter in Tennessee and that was the happiest I had seen her. I wish more than anything that Domenica could remember and Emmett too not so they could try to rekindle anything just so they could have that memory. I firmly believe that the powers of the universe have brought us all together to this beautiful place for a reason. Not only to reclaim our own lives, help to save our new friends but maybe unravel the past.

I must have been staring into space fairly hard because Jacob's colossal paw of a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"Whatever caused you to have such a strong hallucination I want some of it." Jacob said.

I smiled, I liked Jacob there was a familiarity to him, "just thinking about things. Listen I should probably go I am probably wearing out my welcome here. Shouldn't the pack be guarding your house by now?" I asked looking to Jacob.

"No they are running perimeter so that if the unexpected happens, which around here it typically does, we will be ready. Besides I'm here." Jacob explained flashing his grin.

"I see." I nodded, "sorry to bring all of this down on you especially after the last ordeal with the Volturi."

"S'okay we needed something fun to happen around here anyway we were getting bored." Jacob shifted in his seat.

Billy came back into the room with a very old leather bound book, small strings were fringing in the creases of the spine. I did not recognize it at first but I soon noticed that it was the Black family history book.

"Ah Vivian you are still here, good." Billy smiled.

My eyebrows wrinkled in slight confusion, "did you find something?"

"Yes, it just drives my suspicions farther, I believe you are the daughter of Nina Black everything in your folder fits the facts that I have." Billy explained, flipping the book open.

"Daughter of." I thought, the words that I had longed to hear. I knew not to get my hopes up with any of it, it wasn't one hundred percent. Wait…Black…

I shook my head, "but it's impossible right? I mean let's assume this Nina Black is my mother, she belonged to a tribe with werewolves that detest my very existence. And since she is a Black that would make her your family that has an alpha sitting beside me. What she related by marriage, by blood, adoption? And if it turned out to be true what would happen?"

"A very interesting Thanksgiving." Jacob said, "I can see it all unfolding now. Hey Auntie Vivvie could you pass the me the gravy? Oh sure nephew just pass me the blood."

"Well my son has already imprinted on a half vampire so that sort of defeats your point also. The more the merrier." Billy laughed a little.

"Ah ha ha." Jacob sarcastically laughed.

I grinned turning to him unable to control my laughter, "he has a point."

"Whatever….Auntie Vivvie." Jacob grinned lightly punching my arm.

My smile disappeared, "I wouldn't be. Would I?" I turned to Billy.

"Yes to both of us actually would you like to hear the story?" Billy asked.

"Yes I would but just so we are all clear there is zero proof that I am her daughter." I said shaking my head.

"Dude whatever, this is the closest you have ever gotten to an answer right?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well yes but that….."I began.

"It does mean something it means you may have found your answer." Jacob said, "it may not be what everyone wants but not all of us get exactly what we want. If a half vampire were actually blood related to this tribe it could turn everything upside down."

"The shape shifting?" I asked.

"Yup." he accentuated the P, "have you ever shifted?"

I shook my head, "never I couldn't anyway right? I think it would be pretty cool though."

"Well it is cool minus the voices in your head." Jacob explained.

"Voice?" I asked.

"When we phase we can speak to each other in thought, we can see each others memories and thoughts." he said.

"But it would allow you to coordinate." I said looking over to him.

"Yes it does but not when the memories of the night before come parading into the mix." Jacob stated making a disguisted face.

I bit on my lower lip trying hide a smile.

"Not funny! I do not want to see what someone did with their imprint." he shook his head at me.

I could not longer hold in my humor and began laughing I could only imagine the look on the faces as those images crept in somewhere between who would be attacking where and who would lead.

"Ugh! I hope you DO phase then you will not be laughing so much!" he grimaced which made me laugh a little harder.

"Okay, okay kids do you still want to hear the story Vivian?" Billy asked attempting not to laugh himself.

I could no longer breathe I was still laughing at Jacob but I shook my head wiping away the tears that had formed in my brown eyes.

"Isn't it kind of redundant to call her a kid when she is one hundred and some odd years old? I bet all of the little old ladies would love to know your secret."

"Oh yes, my father took my hypothetical mother from her home and family, had sex with her, conceived me and then I brutally murdered her. Lovely beauty advice, Jacob." I nodded.

Jacob shrugged, "you could make a killing off of that idea."

I cut my eyes to him only for him to point to my cheek, "your bruise is gone."

"I heal quickly you should have seen it ten minutes after the hit." I looked to my fingers, fidgeting with the string from my hoodie that now rested in my lap.

"You will have revenge in a few days." Jacob reminded.

I shook my head, "I do not want revenge for myself, it will not erase the past. I have made my own choices throughout this life and I only want to ensure that no other child has to live the life of a mere weapon. Which is exactly why I have to kill him."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

"You already made up your mind?" Jacob asked nudging me.

"Yes I have." I said looking to him.

"Alright then I've got your back, Auntie." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes before looking to Billy, "I apologize, what is the story of Nina?"

"Well there were cold ones here before the Cullen family, before a treaty. They would come here, take anything they wanted, kill whoever they wanted as their meal. One of the cold ones came across Nina Black, our great-great Aunt. He had been feeding all night, they always took more than they needed but that night he came across Nina who had been returning from the beach with a group. He killed all but her because something about her struck him, despite what he had done she fell in love with him. The cold one went to the elders to marry her but they would hear nothing of it, there was already a rumor that she was with child. They disappeared sometime in July of 1873 never to be seen again." Billy explained.

I could not tell if my mouth was gaping open or not, his story fit the outline that my facts had said. A Native American woman, northwestern tribe, vampire boyfriend, possible pregnancy. I took a deep breath, it sounded choppy, "wow."

"That's it?" Jacob asked poking my shoulder.

I smiled slightly, I had looked for so long for the answers and now they could be directly in front of me. There was just one problem, technically Nina Black had been a traitor to her tribe and family that fact alone made my stomach turn. One of my best qualities which I cherished, happened to be loyalty to those who deserved it. But I opened Pandora's box so to speak. Nina had been in love, people do the oddest things when they are in that type of state.

I felt the first tear land on my cheek, I wiped it away quickly with a sniff straitening myself in my seat with a small nod, "what would it take to find out if Nina had been my mother?"

"DNA test?" Jacob suggested.

"Okay and who could we go to for that? And for that matter if it turns out to be accurate, Nina is technically a traitor to your tribe correct? I cannot fathom the doors to La Push being opened with a welcome party. Not that I would settle here I would not want to put anyone into the position of having to 'accept' me. What am I saying, I'm just rambling off over something that may not even be true." I shook my head.

"Carlisle, duh." Jacob said.

"There is too much going on right now to request something so futile with impending doom and all." I corrected, "I will asked him once all of this is taken care of. And I promise right now there is nothing that I want from either of you or from the Quileute's I just want to know that there might be some good running through my veins." I explained reaching behind me for my jacket, standing.

"Did you take Nessie away from me or well us?" Jacob asked standing up as well.

I looking up to him, "no I did not, nor will I.'"Then there is your answer besides you have Dominatrix for a sister, she is loyal to you unless you missed that memo." Jacob explained.

I laughed, "she would like that nickname better than the demon speak anyway, I have Amelia she is loyal also."

"Mmmk, she stands in the corner, says nothing, observes everything going on, does not contribute to the planning. It's like a fart with no sound, silent but deadly." Jacob snorted.

I laughed shaking my head, "you just called my sister a fart?!"

"No well yeah I did look I'm just saying look out for her." Jacob stated.

I tied my jacket around my waist before crossing my arms shaking my head, "no offense but she had been in my life for 97 years now I trust her, I know her better than you do."

"You may have known her longer than me, probably even better but Vivian I am telling you now there is something not right. You all were taught that you were Gods right? Or well Goddesses, that should have sent Domenica into an ego trip from hell!"

I smiled, "she does believe that she is a Goddess just not in the conquer and kill psycho way. We have all had to play our part until we could safely make our escape we should have never placed the safety of anyone over ourselves. But what is your point?"

Jacob grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me "YOU ARE NOT EVIL! So stop talking like you are for crying out loud! You have a conscious, you are sorry for what you have done and now you are here to save a few lives. NOT to join your loony tune family and help to kill us, take Nessie away and practically enslave her into your world. So shut up already!"

"Jacob!" Billy reprimanded

I stared back him stunned, "okay."

Jacob released me, "good and my point, just because YOU changed does not mean EVERYONE has changed with you. Now dad it was good to see you but I have to get back, ready to go?"

"Demanding aren't we." I teased.

"Me? No! Never!…..Auntie." Jacob laughed.

I punched him in the arm before walking over to Billy, I crouched down I hated the thought of looking down at him. "Thank you very, very much for all of your help." I smiled offering a hand.

Billy shook my hand with a smile, "your welcome, I hope this turns out the way that you want and to be honest it would be nice to know exactly what happened to Nina."

"Maybe it could bring peace to both of us." I nodded before turning to Jacob, "do we really have to take a vehicle or can we run?"

"Thank God!" Jacob yelled.

I smiled heading for the doorway behind Jacob, we both ran human speed towards the forest I hadn't notice Jacob had stopped.

"What is it?" I asked stopping.

"I can't phase in front of you." Jacob called back, "you don't want to see I promise!"

"Why not? I am curious to see how it works."

"Because we have to be naked otherwise our clothes go kapoof." Jacob explained.

"I'll meet you just to the north." I said taking off, I could hear him laughing behind me.

No matter how quickly I ran my human legs were no match for the four thunderous paws of the russet toned wolf. Jacob had joined me quickly, he sped up attempting to make it a competition and I must admit having him around me make me feel a little more alive. I smiled picking up my speed to keep up as we ran towards the Cullen house.

I inhaled quickly, my senses took over my body as it had before, I stopped quickly almost slipping on the mossy ground. I spun around to the north crouching down as I heard Jacob coming back, we were being followed or so I had thought at first. I had become tolerant to being followed, it was just someone being curious as to who I was and why I was there like it had been the other day with the Cullens. But this was different, it was animalist we were not just being followed, we were being tracked.

Jacob nudged the back of my head before sniffing into the air, growling.

"No." I held my hand out, my voice purring like a cat, "we need to lay down our scent to confused them it will bring them from the shadows and directly to where we want them. There are two of them five miles to the north, follow me."

I turned to Jacob, "when I say so split up, meet me two miles to the south in that clearing just above the house."

Jacob nodded and did as I asked, under normal circumstances I would not command that was Domenica's job. I would only track them and make sure they would come right to us. They never truly realized what would be waiting for them until it was too late, we had the surprise and ultimately Joham's latest prize.

Jacob and I blasted through the forest together setting down our combined aromas, once we reached a small clearing I motioned for us to go our separate way. I ran closer towards the ocean, Jacob headed towards the stream that I had passed the other night while hunting. It did not take us long to meet at our location and our trackers were hot on our trails. I could hear their feet against the ground as they were gaining speed on us.

I ran into a small opening in the forest it was a little unusual but absolutely perfect. The large towering trees formed an almost perfect circle the ground beneath was a rich deep brown dusted with the snow that continued to lightly fall. The canopy of the trees kept much of the forest clear of the white powder with the exception of these small openings like this one.

I saw Jacob standing in the center awaiting me, I ran directly to him. "I am giving you the choice go and tell Carlisle and his family that we have company or stay here to help."

Jacob stiffened his stance, I smiled nodding. "Okay I need you to get out of sight until I have them."

Jacob nodded trotting off into the shadows while I quickly climbed into one of the trees resting on a branch. I cowered down like a panther just before it made the killing blow to her prey. I dropped my guard allowing my senses to become more attuned to my surroundings allowing them complete control over me.

I turned my eye in the direction that Jacob had come from waiting patiently as a small figure jogged into the clearing. It took a few more steps before coming to a complete stop, I tightened my eyes with sheer focus and pounced.

I reached out grabbing the person's waist spearing them to the ground before flipping to my feet grabbed a dagger from their side. I stomped my foot down on their chest before using the handle of the weapon to impale the second tracker against one of the trees.

Jacob came out quickly growing at the one at the true.

"Oh my God you ARE working with them!" Marianna laughed from beneath my foot.

I looked down at her grabbing her throat tossing her like a rag doll against another tree, "why are you here?" I purred.

"Joham sent us to make sure the rumors he was receiving were not true. You are some deep shit now Vivian, remember Argentina?" Marianna cackled.

"Hot damn I have been waiting for some action around here!" Domenica's fiery voice rang out.

"Party time! Party time!" Emmett boomed through the forest with Domenica laughing.

They both stepped into the clearing from my left giving each other a high five, I looked over to Domenica her eyes were canary yellow now. Good I needed her to help me on this one.

"Hello lovely." Domenica smirked to Marianna, "this climate does nothing for that complexion. But cute accessories they fit you well." she said pulling a twig from her hair.

Marianna looked at Domenica and over to Emmett, then back to Domenica with a laugh before looking to me. "They have no idea do they?"

"Shut up." I began.

"Idea of what?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing, this one is just attempting to save her sorry tail from annihilation you know I wonder how Jackson is doing over there. Seems he has a nice sharp blade sticking out of his shoulder. Good job Vivian this is going to make my job so much easier." Domenica smirked taking her jacket off glancing back to Emmett, "watch this." she whispered before waltzing over to Jacob and Jackson.

Domenica patted Jacob on the shoulder as he stood with a steady low growl, "I have this dearest." she said scratching under his mouth.

Domenica jerked the dagger out of Jackson's chest, he collapsed to the ground holding his fresh wound pulling himself to a sitting position against the tree. She pressed the edge of the blade against his throat, "run I dare you."

Emmett looked to Marianna still pondering what she had said, Marianna looked back to him. "It sucks to forget your human life doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" I yelled slamming her against the tree, "how does Joham know anything about what we are doing here? Who is his spy? Where are they?"

"Human life?" Emmett asked getting closer.

" Spy?" Marianna sneered looking at me with her bright crimson eyes, must have fed recently. "Who said anything about a spy, you should be more worried about who the real one in charge of all of this is." She cut her eyes to Emmett, "why don't you ask Domenica about that."

"What?" Emmett and I both said in unison.

"I'm not saying another word go ahead and kill me." Marianna glared.

"Oh I don't think so come on Jackson let's play." Domenica grinned grabbing Jackson by his wound dragging him towards us, he winced in pain.

Marianna flinched as she watched, "stop it Domenica! STOP IT!"

"We have no idea who is in charge Joham takes his orders from them and that is it!" Jackson said.

Jacob barked at me slightly, "no way Jake there is no way." I said remembering our previous conversation.

"He is right!" Marianna snapped her head back to me obviously concerned for her husband, "we all take our orders from Joham he is only the second in command, he only relays the messages. He does what they say including the treatment of the two of you. The leader attempted to kill Joham 75 years ago but we were sworn to secrecy because if you and Domenica are stronger. If the two of you knew that Joham or the leader were as weak as they are compared to you then you would overthrow them. Then they would not be able to overtake the Volturi and create the super race as planned."

Emmett growled at Marianna before abruptly stopping, "D?"

I glanced over to Domenica who was staring hard at Marianna her eyes were a shade of neon orange that I had never seen before, I began to hear a quick rapping noise realizing it had been her teeth chattering together her entire body was beginning to shake.

"Oh my God." Marianna whispered.

Emmett began to take steps towards her.

"Don't! I called out over my shoulder.

"She will not hurt me right D?" Emmett called out.

Domenica cut her eyes over to Emmett, they softened slightly "Emmett?"

"That's my name." he grinned.

Domenica smiled reaching her hand out for him, "She kept her promise to me, you survived that bear." she whispered tears filling her eyes. "But you are a vampire now, you do not remember me from your human life do you?"

"I'm trying to." he smiled taking her hand.

"It's okay as long as you are alive that is all I care about, all I ever did care about." Domenica said lovingly her chin trembling with emotion before take a short breath. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before her knees gave out.

"Well technically…" Emmett began, "Whoa!" he yelled out catching her, he looked at her face for a moment before looking to me. "Someone has a LOT of explaining to do!" he growled.

"I will tell you everything I promise." I said looking back to Marianna, "can we take them to your families house for now?"

"I guess." Emmett whispered still starring into Domenica's face.

I hadn't noticed that Jacob had briefly gone to phase into his human form, he was walking over to us standing over Jackson.

"Why in the HELL are you going to allow them to live!" Jacob demanded from me.

"Because Carlisle is going to hear everything that they just explained to us and if they value their lives still they will find out who this leader is." I said releasing my grip from Marianna's throat.

"Thank you." she whispered looking to the ground, holding her throat. "Go." I eyeballed Jackson laying beneath Jacob's feet.

Because Marianna was a vampire she could not cry but the pain was written all over her face as she collapsed, ultimately crawling to her husband caressing his face.

"I think I am going to barf." Jacob snarled.

"What if that were your Nessie laying on the ground." I reminded.

Jacob looked to me rolling his eyes, "we are not like that."

"Love is love Jacob and compassion is the greatest gift that humanity could ever give to any of us." I said walking over placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"While you were still human we hid in Gatlinburg, you met Domenica there at the market, since we were hiding you knew her as Leandra at first. That is until she fell in love with you and spilled almost everything but what we were to you. This is the first time since we were caught in Tennessee that she remembered who you were, she remembers almost nothing before she blacked out in Argentina." I explained before looking to Marianna and Jackson.

"Come on." I said to Marianna as I walked over to help Jackson up.

I heard Jacob huff before moving me out of the way throwing Jackson over his shoulder. I looked up smiling at him, I knew he would much rather have them dead. Emmett cradled Domenica in his arms as I led Marianna using the string from my hoodie as hand restrained. We all walked silently through the forest moving slightly above human speed.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_Emmett's POV_

"What…the….hell." I thought over and over while we walked, we were almost home and I was more confused than before. I wanted to remember these human memories just so they could answer the massive amount of questions that now invaded my mind.

Since I had apparently known Domenica in my human life that would explain why I felt like I knew her right?She was in love with me then, was I in love with her then too?Was she venomous or not?If she were venomous what stopped her from turning me? Her nut job dad or whoever head honcho is, would have killed me on there is one question had been done to her in Argentina? Obviously pissed her off or harmed her, or couldn't she remember? Because the fury fried her brain three answered I'm on roll.

Oh my God dude just shut up. Great now I am talking to myself, yep I have lost my damn mind.

I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the meadow, Vivian and Jacob were finally speaking but I wasn't paying attention. I looked down at Domenica's face I wonder if I broke her heart? I couldn't be angry with her for not saying something, she couldn't only Vivian know?Did Rose know anything? Rose…damn it! I love her but what if I remember everything about D, what feelings would override the other?No wait I'm obligated to Rose she saved me from that bear, took me in, loved me unconditionally. Not to mention the fact that she is my angel and soul mate. Domenica did not save me even though she is part vampire and may have had the ability to do she been around when bear mauled me?

Ugh dude just shut up already.

"Emmett?" I heard Rosalie call out from the house.

I looked up to her walking to me with Carlisle, Vivian must be briefing Edward instead.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked looking at Domenica.

"She passed out." I said. _Duh. _"Carlisle can you take her I don't know what else to do from here I am not the doctor."

"Or course." Carlisle said taking her from my arms.

I waited until Carlisle had made it closer to the house before looking at Rosalie.

"Do you know anything about my human life?" I asked.

Rosalie looked directly into my eyes they looked scared I did not hesitate to pull her into my arms holding her tight. "I want you okay? You are my angel no matter what happened in my human life."

"I know relatively nothing about your life with her I had forgotten all about her I thought she was human. The girl I had pictured I my head really do not look like her." Rosalie whispered.

"It's okay but if this causes two women to start fighting over me, like I said, I am not going to argue." I grinned.

Rose laughed, I loved that laugh so much, I loved this family and I really liked our new friends including the ex who technically was an old friend. I think. Was she even my ex, had I died without her knowing or was she just a friend who was only in love with me?

I sighed, Rosalie caught on and looked up at me.

"She was there when the bear mauled you I stumbled across the whole thing you know that but she was hunched over you. I had no idea that she was a half breed when I met her that night I thought she was just another human. She saw me, told me to save you because she could not and after one look at you I did. She made me promise to take care of you so I promised and I kept to my promise." Rosalie explained.

Great how about we make Emmett feel guilty now but I had questions answered.

"So she is non-venomous?" I asked.

"Correct." Rosalie answered.

"She wanted to save me but couldn't." I stated.

"Yes and gave me the greatest gift I could have asked for." Rose smiled.

I smiled back before I leaned down to kiss her I did not want to let her go. "Me too. Has everyone been filled in?" I asked taking her to the house.

"Vivian was just about to fill everyone in and by the way who those people her and the mutt brought in?" Rosalie asked as we hurried to the house.

"Trackers from their crazy old dad, things are about to hit the fan and I cannot wait!" I told her excitedly.

"I know baby just try not to get yourself killed." Rosalie smiled wrapping both arms around me.

We walked inside listening to the conversation that was going on, Marianna or whatever was telling the group what she had told us in the forest with Jackson sitting in one of the chairs nursing his arm.

"Big baby I have taken worse." I thought looking around the room, I had hoped that Domenica was awake now but she was nowhere in sight. Carlisle was missing as well, why are Vivian and Amelia still in the room when their sister just collapsed?

I could hear a heartbeat from upstairs and since everyone but her, that has a pulse, were already gathered down here then what the hell.

"I've already heard this I'll be back." I whispered kissing Rosalie on the top of her head.

I turned running up the steps taking them two at a time until I reached the second floor and headed into the room. Domenica had been placed on the bed still passed out cold.

"Is she okay?" I asked looking to Carlisle who was so engrossed with figuring her out he did not even hear me. "Okay then." I said before turning to the wall, "hello wall, how is she doing?"

Carlisle turned looking at, "I am not sure yet it almost seems as if she is in a coma."

"Coma?!" I yelled starring down at her pale body, it was like she was already dead.

"I'm afraid so, Vivian said that something like this happened when they were in Argentina, she was out for a couple of hours." Carlisle explained looking down at her.

Where was that life force and that fire, that sass and spunk and her honey eyes and her smile and that warrior that I had just seen. I was proud of her!

But now this vivacious force to be reckoned with was reduced to nothing more than an exceptionally beautiful face. I flopped down on the end of the bed still looking down at her face.

"Come on remember damn it. Remember!" I repeated to myself closing my eyes hard.

"How is she?" Esme asked stepping into the room, "Emmett what are you doing?"

"Coma and trying to remember her." I said still squeezing my eyes shut.

"A coma? Oh her poor sisters they must be worried sick and with this new information Vivian has given us." Esme shook her head stepping over placing an arm around my shoulders. "I am sure you will find what you are looking for."

"It is my understanding that we had something while I was still human, Rose said she had been there just before Carlisle changed me." I explained crossing my arms, where is the light bulb in my head when I need it!

"And she could not remember you either?" Esme asked.

"Nope, have you heard anything about a new plan? Is there?" I asked.

"Not yet they are still downstairs discussing." Esme answered, "how about you go join them you could offer insight I will stay and keep watch over Domenica."

"What is there to talk about, Joham is not the mastermind it's somebody new. Therefore this invisible coward could swoop in at any moment, attempt to take us all out and leave with my niece. And I swear if I have been worked up to this point and I do not get to kick something's ass I will be pissed off." I growled, oopsie. "They said this leader was weak compared to Vivian and her and right now we are down by one. And thank you for offering but I will stay."

Domenica coughed, taking a small breath that would have given me a heart attack if it were still beating, "D!" without a thought I lunged to my friend scooping her up in my arms.

"Emmett those are probably only reflexes." Carlisle stated.

"Nope she is trying to wake up there is no way she is missing this fight, right D?" I encouraged, if she remembered what I meant to her then I couldn't hurt being here with her.

Maybe it will trigger a memory.

"Emmett?" Domenica whispered.

"Morning sunshine!" I yelled.

She smirked, I had seen that before "welcome back."

"I am so sorry for just storming back in." Domenica began her eyes finally opened, she did still remember.

"You have done nothing wrong I just have a ton of questions but it can wait I'm just happy that you are alive. So just chill out for a bit I'll stay with you if it's okay." I nodded.

Her eyes opened slightly to look at me, they were back to her honey yellow that were so damn seductive.

"Go back down to Rosalie before her head explodes like a balloon." she teased.

I hope she was teasing.

"Seriously." Domenica said trying to maneuver out of my arms.

Bad thing is, I didn't really want to let her go.

Isn't this just fan flipping tastic!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_Domenica's POV_

"Go." I said groggy, I had managed to pull myself up a little pressing with my right hand into the plush bed.

"You know what? No. Rose knows that I am here." Emmett said defiantly, I felt his arms getting tighter around my waist.

I tried once more to break free from the hold I could feel his muscles tightening and my heart fluttering.

I shook my head quickly closing my eyes, "I need for you to go I really want to be alone for a bit." my voice cracked.

The moment I saw Emmett again my memories were being provoked like an angry viper ready to strike. I secretly asked for this just by coming here and I knew that despite the feelings that had been awoken, there would be nothing reciprocated.

He was with Rosalie now she had kept her promise, I winced remembering how bloody Emmett had been the last time I saw him.

This was an odd feeling my chest was burning, I feel like I may throw up and I wanted to cry. I have the man that I had loved so deeply before holding on to me, his cold grip only made me want to throw him back on the bed. Yet there would be nothing that I could do but be grateful.

Right I'll just settle for being a little broken and pissed off.

I pulled my lips into a stiff line, I would not hold in my emotions, I loved being part human because of the feelings, emotions and fire that I could feel inside of me.

"I'm sorry." Emmett whispered pulling me into a hug.

I sucked in the air before breaking down in his arms, I could say no words in between the sobs that escaped from the deepest part of my soul. I rested my head on his shoulder feeling the coldness that had replaced the warm embrace I now remembered. I kept my face away from his face hoping to calm the tears long enough to see so that I could get the hell out of this house. Plus a small part inside reminded me to be careful now I was not the predator, he was for now I was now the one with the pulse. The distant memory of the way his heart raced when we were together echoed in my head.

"I…ca…a…n't." I sobbed pulling away lifting with all of my strength out of his arms.

"Stay." Emmett asked.

I shook my head pulling out of his arms I couldn't tell if he voluntarily released me of if he was just caught in this moment with me. I quickly climbed to my feet running from the room to the stairs, I did not waste my time by climbing down instead I jumped from the small landing on the floor. I landed in the hallway with a soft thump before running to the front door flinging it open on my way out.

"Domenica!" I hear a voice call, I could not tell who.

The cold night air helped to dry my face as I ran through my veil of tears towards the forest.

"Just jump the river and you can fall apart." I thought aiming for the river but someone was standing at the rivers edge waiting for me, it was Rosalie.

"How perfect." I said bitterly coming to a stop.

"I want you to run for the forest, go back to Brazil or wherever and be gone." Rosalie demanded.

"News flash blondie he has no clue who I once was with him" I gritted through my teeth, "now if you will excuse me your highness."

I stepped past Rosalie who reached out grabbing my upper arm, "I mean it! Just go away, everything was peaceful with our lives until you showed up. Thank you for giving me Emmett but just go away."

I jerked out of her hands starring, she starred just as hard back into my eyes.

"I do not want Emmett! GOD! Are you always this damn selfish! Your niece is in danger and the first thing you think about is losing Emmett, to me. I was his human life you narcissistic, egotistical, holier than thou wretch! You are his after life and even if I thought selfishly enough to give you some much needed competition I would but I can't. HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" I yelled.

"GOOD! You walk around this place like you are God's gift to the world, I highly doubt that I am the egotistical one here! You get to be part of the human world and part of our world! Do you know what I would give to be like that! You show up here heart STILL beating, capture Emmett's attention and I am just suppose to sit back and play happy? If you want competition then bring it on!" Rosalie challenged.

"Bring it Barbie!" I yelled.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled out, "we have to get the mud ready."

Rosalie looked to him with a smirk while I looked towards the forest careful not to look at him.

"Did you bring a bikini D?" Emmett joked.

I was trying not to laugh but could not stop myself, "you mean your wife isn't concerned with breaking a nail?"

"Wouldn't that be your concern?" Rosalie shot back.

I turned around looking only to Rosalie, "of course not my nails can actually grow back."

Rosalie snarled at me, I grinned sticking my tongue out a little with a laugh.

"All of you stop it right now we have bigger problems than fighting over Emmett!" Edward snapped joining us.

"Not at the moment we don't!" Emmett corrected.

Rosalie and I were still contemplating how to take each other out to notice the little argument on if now would be a good time for Emmett to hold his mud wrestling contest.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie before stepping towards the river.

"NO!" Emmett yelled quickly grabbing my arm.

"What is it with you people grabbing me!" I snapped turning to face him.

My guard dropped the moment we locked eyes his topaz eyes were not as bright as they had been a few days ago but still equally as beautiful.

"I need you here." Emmett said, a growl was coming from Rosalie.

"No you don't you have your family, the pack and my sisters I can take care of things in Brazil. I can find the real culprit of this whole mess." I said.

"Then I will go with you could use back up and it gives me a minute to have some answers." he stated.

"Oh okay well then we met at the farmer's market in Gatlinburg fall of 1934, became friends, fell in love momentarily before getting into a huge fight because I said I had been lying about who I was the entire time we knew each other. You understood somewhat when I said daddy dearest beat the hell out of us and we were on the run. Then you went for a frolic in the woods to clear your head. When you did not return for a few hours I became worried, followed your unusually strong scent only to find a bear had beaten me to the punch and used you as a play toy. Although I would have never sunk my claws in quite as hard as momma bear had."

"I heard something kicking the bear's ass so I ran over to you said I love you, I'm sorry tried to turn you but couldn't and then Barbie showed up. I knew you were a vampire by the way, you are walking Popsicle for God's sake." I glanced to Rosalie before looking back to Emmett, "I knew that since she was a pure vampire that she would have a better chance at saving you than I did. So I said take him, care for him and keep him alive she did not hesitate, said you reminded her of someone. Now here we all are _happily_ reunited while plotting to kill an evil mastermind. There are the answers Emmett. Now if all of you do not mind I am going to take myself away from here for a few minutes so I come to grips with my new found memories." I said taking a breath trying to turn away from my little audience.

"I don't want you to be alone dealing with this I had a hand in it so I should be there. Besides I need you in top shape to fight it's cool when you blow up except I never have the opportunity to join in." Emmett grinned still holding my arm.

I smirked feeling a tear drop to my cheek, I rolled my eyes at the emotion, "no need to worry I will be ready as long as I can have the next few minutes to myself."

"So then no to Brazil?" Emmett asked.

"I guess not, I came here to help and I do not turn my back on those I love. I just really, really need to cry without a bunch of eyes plastered on me. Let me be who I am in front of the world then let me have my soul for myself okay." I said placing my hand over my heart with a sniff.

Emmett let go of my arm gently with a smile, he was starring into my eyes again. "Do what you need and then come back to me."

"Thank you." I fought through my scrunched up face.

I turned away from he, Edward and Rosalie before taking a few steps back. I took a couple of large steps before jumping the river and heading into the forest I slowed to a human jog before collapsing to my knees allowing the emotion to run. My hands clutched to my chest trembling as I let out a moan hoping that would douse the burning in my heart.

-----------------------

_Emmett's POV_

I sighed watching Domenica jump the river I felt so bad for her I had helped to cause that pain right? I had to make it right and I felt the need to help her as her story of us ran through my head. I closed my eyes for moment, I saw a raven haired woman dressed in a slim form fitting white dress standing near a table of apples.

"Go with out me!" I yelled before jumping the river.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled from behind me.

I could easily smell her trail and hear her sobs so I followed it didn't take long to run up on her. She was sitting on the ground hunched over and another memory hit me.

_Domenica was looking down at me her face was soak with tears and blood. I saw a hand reach up for her, must be mine, to touch her face but she bit me instead. It didn't hurt or anything I mean how could it when half of my scalp was ripped and everything else hurt._

"_no damn it no!" she choked, another sob._

"_it's okay." I whispered touching her trembling chin with my finger._

_She held my hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm so sorry Emmett, I love you." she cried, her free hand felt like it was on my face now._

_This was it, I thought closing my eyes._

_I felt the hand on my face go away, I felt her let go of my hand and then I felt the wind on my face._

I opened my eyes looking at Domenica from a few feet back, it seemed that her sobs were just sniffles now. Without hesitation I walked over to her, sat down behind her and grabbed on for dear life.

Domenica only sighed putting a hand on one of my forearms, "thank you."

"I'm sorry." I said before holding my un needed breath, her aroma was beginning to creep in and it was tempting, spicy.

She laughed slightly turning her head a little towards me, "now you get to fight temptation, I love karma."

"Eh karma is overrated just take matters into your own hands." I joked.

"Oh okay." she said grabbing my hand, she was acting as if she would bite.

"Nah too much dust." I joked.

She dropped my hand cackling, thank God there's her laugh again. I took her hand pulling it towards my mouth before she turned quickly to look at me hey honey eyes locking with mine.

_Crap._

I let go of her hand and smiled as we sat here, it was silent except for her heart beating.

"Once this is over I am leaving, you will never see me again. As much as I dislike your wife I am grateful that she saved you." Domenica whispered.

"What if I remember completely how I felt about you? What then?" I asked.

Domenica continued starring before smiling more with her eyes than her lips, I wanted to touch her lips. Before I knew it I _was _reaching for her lips, she reached for my hand.

"We would be stuck in a cheezetastic chick flick." she whispered, this time we both laughed.

Domenica shook her head at me removing my arms from her, "we should get back the house things are about to hit the fan I can feel it." she said standing, reaching back to help me up.

I reached out taking her hand, she lifted me to my feet and I did not let go. I turned and led the way back to the house she was right I was now fighting temptation. Part of me wanted to bite and have my fill and part of me wanted to give in to it all.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Domenica's POV

I am not sure why Emmett had followed, I did not intend for him to be present during my meltdown. The last thing that either of us needed at the moment would be for me to cry like a baby. We now had a difficult job ahead of us which was to protect his niece from an unseen evil.

Two days ago I knew that we would arrive in Forks, conceive a plan and with the help of Emmett's family destroy the enemy while I crept away to kill my father. But now everything had changed, there were new players in the game, we had all become friends and there were the new memories. I looked down at our interlocked hands, I felt my soul smile a little with that small fire that had been reignited for him. I thought Emmett had been attractive while he was still alive but now he was just beautiful. I prevented my mind from racing with the memories that had been locked so far away, why did it have to be Rosalie that had the venom.

"I can't do this." I thought shaking my head, Emmett had to be confused and I would not allow him to feel obligated and I would not make him choose. He would stay with Rosalie I would make damn sure of that, how dare I claim to have ever loved this force known as Emmett and not put his interests before my own.

The froze ground crunched beneath our feet, I had not realized it would be this cold. Hanging around with vampires does not involve the weather report on the 6:00 news. I held in a shiver feeling the tiny bumps raise on my skin hoping he did not notice.

"You know that now with this new thing in charge, the whole plan will have to change. We have no idea where it will come from or when or who or what abilities they have. Now there will be two people that cannot leave alive." I spoke through the silence.

Emmett stopped turning on his heel not hesitating locking his eyes into mine, "can we discuss strategy when we get back?"

I starred at him looking as deep as I could trying to read his soul, "what are you doing?" I asked myself.

I blinked quickly a few times releasing our gaze stuffing my right hand into the back pocket of my jeans, "sure."

Emmett reached around with his left hand, now facing me, lifting my chin up to his face and smiled.

"Look at me." he said.

"I can't." I whispered keeping my eyes away from his.

"Oh come on!" Emmett grinned leaning into the different directions that my vision shifted.

I was really trying to prevent my lips from curving into a smile the only way to not look at him would be to close my eyes, he couldn't step into my mind.

"Fine!" I exclaimed turning my face to his closing my eyes, "happy now?"

"No your eyes are still closed." he explained.

"Really? I thought I had suddenly gone blind." I grinned.

Emmett did not reply to me and I felt him release my hand. I waited for him to say let's go instead I felt a chilled finger gently move across my forehead sliding my bangs to the side and a hand rest on my hip, movement in front of me.

That was it I was done for.

Why in the hell do I have to fight so bloody hard only for him to pull this bullshit. I felt a small breath escape my lips as his finger trace my left eyebrow before sliding down the left side of my face, taking in my jaw line before tracing the right side. I could not stop him again from tracing my right eyebrow, or sliding down the bridge of my nose to investigate, or outlining my lips. I am sure that he felt my entire body release giving full permission for a slip up, praying for a slip up.

I knew he had another memory, he had done this before while we took a walk in the forest in Tennessee. It had just snowed that morning and it was beginning to snow again, we could smell the smoke escaping nearby chimneys while I made him walk with me.

It was the first time he had kissed me.

I felt another hand rest on the opposite hip and something bigger than a finger come to rest on my forehead. I opened my eyes looking directly into his pained face, his forehead was resting on mine his golden eyes were shut.

My heart broke for him, he would be the one to suffer the most from remembering, not me and not Rosalie. There would be a mini war fought in his head between his soul mate and me.

"Oh Emmett." I whispered taking his face into my hands.

"My brain hurts." he mouthed.

"I know I will make it very easy okay? You belong with Rosalie, not me, you have a life and family that love you so much here and you love them. As far as I am concerned you are my beloved best friend that I lost a while ago. And once this is over I will be the bigger person, I will let you go, walk away and never come back." I explained fighting the tears lifting his face away from mine.

He opened his eyes look deep into mine, "I don't want to lose you."

I felt my chin tremble as I closed my eyes, I released a hand from his smooth face covering my mouth feeling the hot stream sliding down my face. I shook my head placing both of my hands over my face.

"Why! Damn it! Why couldn't I have had the venom!" I choked through my hands, "just let me let you go! Please!"

"No." Emmett spoke through his teeth.

"YES!" I yelled wiping my face in order to look up to him, "when you love something, sometimes you HAVE to let it go. We cannot get it back you are with Rosalie and I can't step between the two of you as long as I can be strong enough which I am."

"Well maybe I'm not." he stated, "I keep remembering crap! I saw you at the apple table! I saw you over me while I laid dying! I saw you in a cloak with a hood, holding onto my hand with snow starting to fall. I turned to look at you because you laughed when I said it was cold."

I laughed.

"see! And then I turned around, you took my breath away! You stood out like an angel against all of that white. Now the worst part of it all is you STILL look that way!" Emmett explained.

"And then you told me to close my eyes, you put your fingers on my face to show how cold they were and placed your forehead on mine before you kissed me" I smiled remembering, I placed a hand over the location of where his heart once pumped gripping his t-shirt. "I had this for a while, now Rose has your life, I guess what I am trying to say is…"

I closed my eyes trying to hold it in again, sometimes I wish I could hold everything in like Vivian.

"I would have…..rather….had that small…..part of you than….to have…had nothing at all." I took a deep breath.

"Damn it woman!" Emmett exclaimed yanking me into his arms by the belt loops on my jeans.

Our bodies collided with a thud, I was hoping he had not broken the arm that had been attached to the hand holding his shirt.

Emmett's POV

I held on to Domenica as tight as I could I knew that the timing of this was not ideal what with impending doom and all but I had to hold her. The more that I began to remember that strong this connection became.

I had wrapped my left arm tightly around her waist constricting any movement incase she tried to pull away. I put my right hand on the back of her head holding onto her silky hair resting my cheek against her cheek.

"I can't let go of you." I whispered.

I felt the warmth of her right hand wrap around my neck, her left hand gripped my shirt holding on for dear life and she did not speak only sniffled. I held a little tighter taking her in, feeling myself letting go absorbing everything she was then, everything that she is now. I used her hair, lightly, and pulled her face towards mine her eyes locking with mine.

There was so much God awful pain in those damn eyes, they were beautiful, seductive and sinful. I was dead anyway so who would I have to answer to, nobody would have to know but us.

There had to be a vacant building around here somewhere that we could go, both of us could just give in to this. A small part wondered if this was just a little bloodlust when I had first met her but now I knew. I wanted her right now and I could care less who got in the way.

I leaned down putting my forehead against her, the way I had done that very first time.

"No Emmett." Domenica whispered.

"Give me a reason." I demanded

"Your wife." she replied.

"She wouldn't have to know." I offered.

"But we would and once we both got what we wanted, it would bother us that we hurt her." Domenica explained.

"I thought you hated her." I said.

"But I care about YOU, I do not want YOU to be hurt by betraying her." she said, "we need to get back."

"No we don't." I shook my head holding on.

Domenica starred at me, her arms slid down my shoulder, my biceps before falling limp at her sides. Those eyes were practically begging me to go for it, I leaned in slowly touching her nose to mine softly. Domenica rose a bit on her toes to meet me, I swear our lips at least brushed it was like electricity. Sort of like when I had been zapped by Kate but this felt good, too bad a new aroma was headed right for us.

We quickly pulled apart turning moment before Alice came hopping into the picture. Obviously she had seen something because of the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked looking to Domenica.

"Peachy." Domenica smiled.

Alice looked at her for a moment before looking to me, "be sure that the choice is going to make you happy."

"Thank God someone else said it!" Domenica spoke.

Alice smile, "just be happy that I am not Rosalie, Emmett you know better but whatever. They need both of you back, I had a vision of the two of you coming here giving in so when they began to wonder where you were. I came to get you."

"Thank you." I said, now I feel guilty.

"Alice, I just want you to know that I fully intend to walk away once the Dr. Evil situation has been taken care of. I promise that none of you will see me again." Domenica nodded.

"No." I spoke quickly turning to her shaking my head, "now that you are here I want to keep you in my life."

"Emmett." Domenica began, "just let me do the right thing please. It's not only your decision."

"Actually it will be." Alice chimed in, "and you will not leave because the two of you will want to fight together because you are so much a like. Plus neither of you want the other to get hurt. Then Emmett will have to make a decision."

"Ha!" I pointed, "wait what decision?"

"I can't ruin everything sheesh! But anyway, let's go before Rosalie sends the entire army to look for you. And by the way Domenica, I personally want to see you again I need a shopping buddy."

Domenica's eyes brightened, "I think I found a new best friend."

"You don't understand she is fanatical about shopping!" I said.

"Honestly if it means I find a new pair of shoes then so am I." Domenica smiled, "but seriously we have a lot to take care of we have to find the person giving Joham the orders. That may require a trip to Brazil because with either of them still living Renesmee will always be in danger."

"Vivian said that earlier, I saw you and her heading to Brazil but the only thing that happened was you died." Alice stated.

"Did my death include killing my father?" Domenica asked.

"No they are headed this way as of thirty minutes ago I have been keeping a track on them ever since Marianna and Jackson came. We have two days." Alice explained.

"Damn. I was hoping that I would go down in a blaze of glory!" Domenica snapped.

"Not without me partner!" I felt the excitement in me growing as I grinned throwing an arm around Domenica.

She put an arm around me waist looking up to me grinning as well, "dude this is going to be so much fun!" she said jumping around slightly.

"Careful now don't explode yet I need you." I said.

Domenica laughed, Alice just looked between the two of us as we thought about the approaching fight. Alice seemed to already know what would come for us, well she probably did she is a psychic after all.

We would be standing together on the battlefield watching each others back, taking out whatever threat came at us with the rest of my family. She was my partner in crime or well one of them.

"Let's get out of here." I said reaching back grabbing Domenica, "get on my back I run faster thank you." I pointed."Would you like to bet?" Domenica asked crossing her arms.

"Yes I would but not at the moment just come on." I said waiting for her, "come on D." I said again waiting. "Woman what are you waiting for!

"For you to continue talking dirty, man. Plus I am trying to fight my pride just give me a second." she explained before taking a deep breath and jumping on.

"If I had know that was what it would take to get you on top of me I would have brought you here sooner." I mocked her teasing from our first day before we took off.

It didn't take very long to make it back to the house, I felt relieved and resistant to being back. Domenica jumped off of my back before we quickly went inside to the group in the living room, all eyes were directly on either me or Domenica. I felt protective and I dared any of them to say a single word.

"Good you are back, Domenica it is good to see that you are better." Esme smiled.

"Thank you, I do feel a better, very tired but better." Domenica smiled back before looking to Vivian, "so I hear we only have two days now."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Vivian's POV

I smiled at my sister as she stepped into the room I was so grateful to everyone for taking care of her. I had become increasingly worried when she ran from the house I should have gone after her. But I watched Emmett running for the door and thought he would have a better chance at calming her.

As soon as we made it to the rental house Domenica and I would need to have a discussion, this had been one hell of a day. And it only seemed to drag on with no end in sight.

"Welcome back." I smiled to my sister.

Domenica grinned back, "thank you dearest now do we really only have two days?"

I nodded, "unfortunately, I had just announced the idea of you and I making a trip to Brazil. We could possibly work something out with Joham to give up who our actual target is and to finally kill him."

"And Alice saw you both bite the dust and that can't happen yet. I just found out I have an Auntie!" Jacob gloated throwing his mammoth arm around me.

I shook my head smiling it did feel good to have a possible answer even if it did come from an old ghost story.

"Do what!" Bella yelled, her mouth hanging open.

"Well now maybe both of your pests will leave when you do." Rosalie snapped.

"Back off of my family." I defended.

"Ow! Go Vivvie!" Domenica laughed.

"Congratulations," Esme offered, "you do favor a bit."

"I told you so." Jacob grinned.

"Thank you, we are only basing this off of a story that Jacob's father told to us early. Until I have solid proof then I am not over the top convinced."" I explained.

"DNA." Edward suggested.

"That's what I told her." Jacob shrugged.

"There would be a genetic link between you that could easily be traced." Carlisle explained.

I looked to the head vampire with a small smile, "how could we have it done?"

"Swab for doggie drool." Rosalie jabbed.

"Hey Barbie knock it off, if you have a problem with me then that is perfectly fine because I have no problems putting you in your place. But if you drag my sister into this then I promise you I will make you regret it." Domenica snapped at Rosalie.

"I am not one of your little targets that you murder every chance that you get. You are as crazy as your father do not think to underestimate me Domenica." Rosalie said going in for the kill.

I slid my possible nephews arm from my shoulder before taking a step forward looking at Rosalie before glancing to my sister. I knew that one hurt but she would never showed it, I was fuming at the words thrown to her. I did not realize my clinched fist had begun to tremble slightly.

I took a small breath crossing my arms, Jasper, Edward and Bella had been paying attention to my hand. I looked to them as they watched me carefully.

"Man that was really unnecessary babe." Emmett said to Rosalie.

"And now you are taking up for her how perfect just let me know before you decide to leave with her." Rosalie glared.

"Stop….it…..now." I said through my clinched teeth, my anger was building as I felt a heat rising from my gut.

"Auntie?!" Jacob called.

I took a deep breath pushing the raw emotion down forcing it into remission the way I had done so many times before.

I opened my eyes looking to Rosalie, "my sister is not crazy. We both have killed a number of times before, just like you. There is a piece of that monster inside of us all, we just used our monster to survive day to day without apology. The average person in our situation would have done the very same thing. Now the two of you can fight as much as you wish once we have neutralized this threat we are about to face. Do you understand?"

"I do not take my orders from you." Rosalie said.

"Rose she is right, let's take a breather from the bickering and fighting if we want to save my daughter then we have to work together." Bella said looking to me. "What do you suggest?"

"We need to know exactly what we are facing, the players, how many and what they are equipped to do." I began, "Domenica you know how they fight so I could use your help with this." I smiled reaching out a hand for her.

Domenica grinned with excitement, Emmett grinned at her with pride as she walked over to me. Before Domenica joined me she took the hand of Amelia who had been standing by a large window listening.

"Come on lovey we have trained you the best that we can now it is time for you to be part of this for once." Domenica grinned.

"Finally." Amelia grinned.

Pride was not the proper word for me to define the way I felt about my own little family, yes I did not know who my mother was until now. I did not form friends outside of our own coven yet here I was surrounded by good people, Jacob included. I had spent so much of my life taking care of everyone else but I loved it, my family would always be the one thing that would never change. It could only become better.

Domenica and Amelia now stood with me much to Jacob's disapproval due to his growing suspicions of Amelia but he had nothing to worry about. Jacob moved slightly closer to my left side keep an eye on Amelia, I glanced over to him hoping he would get the hint.

"So Amelia you work closest with you dad have you ever heard anything about the third party?" Emmett asked.

"Not very much looking back now though I should have noticed. He would have close door meetings that only a few of us knew about it, we were told that a meeting would be held in fifteen minutes and that we would need to leave the room." Amelia explained, "I did however find a folder just before we left Brazil titled MJ."

"MJ!?" Bella called out looking to the other room where Marianna and Jackson had been placed for the time being.

"Yes I never looked into it though I'm sorry." Amelia spoke quietly.

"There is only one way to find out isn't there." Domenica said walking out of the room.

"D." Emmett called.

"What? Relax I'm not going to explode." she laughed walking to the other room.

"No I'm not worried about that I just don't want to miss out AGAIN!" Emmett replied with Domenica's laugh filling the hallway.

"Here's my question how is it you worked SO close with keeper of the asylum yet you know nothing?" Jacob questioned.

"He is a very secretive person if he did not want us to know then we did not know, no matter how close we worked with him. I know that I look like the odd one out of place, my sisters are practically his Generals. So if you wish to point a finger in my direction then alright but remember Vivian and Domenica are fighters and they are very, very smart. It could easily be one of them." Amelia answered.

Jacob looked to me giving me an "I told you so" glance as all of the eyes in the room drifted to me as Domenica entered the room with Emmett. The gazed shifted between myself and Domenica, their thoughts processing the idea.

"What?" Emmett asked noticing the glances.

"Amelia has a point." Bella said looking to me.

"A very good point after all the whole 'we are here to save Nessie' could be a ploy to get us away from her long enough for you to sneak in to get her." Rosalie motioned to me.

"Oh hell no blondie!" Jacob yelled

"What the hell!" Emmett joined in with Jacob, "I love you babe but you are wrong on this one."

"What if she isn't." Jasper asked, "it would make perfect sense for Vivian or Domenica to be the true leader they have all of the proper qualities."

"I agree." Rosalie said.

"No," Alice shook her head, "someone else is giving the orders I saw Joham speaking to someone in a big square room."

"But who did you see him talking to exactly?" Rosalie asked.

"You guys I am telling you, all of you are wrong. Vivian is too nice and D would never do something like that." Emmett defended.

"Your precious D falls in and out of time Emmett! What makes you think she has not fallen out of it during the five minutes you have not been with her to speak to daddy!" Rosalie growled.

"Because the only time I haven't been around her is when she was asleep!" Emmett growled back.

"Exactly! And were you in her room while she was asleep?" Rosalie threw into the mix.

Emmett shook his head stubbornly, "nope I will not believe it."

"Yeah because you are still in love with her." Rosalie gritted.

"Oh snap." Jacob stated.

"Stop it all of you." Esme spoke, "remember what we are all trying to do."

"It is a difficult thing to accomplish Esme especially when there is distrust." Edward spoke. "I can tell you I have seen their thoughts, some I wish I had not seen., and there is nothing in it. The day that we met them the only concern in Vivian's thoughts were protecting Nessie and staying peaceful with us. And while that was a top priority in Domenica's thoughts she did also question if she could keep Emmett."

"But what if they did their research Edward then they would know you were a mind reader. If they processed that knowledge they could learn to suppress certain thoughts." Bella explained.

I finally had enough of the distrust from them, I shook my head once with a loud huff. I ran my fingers through my hair before cupping my hands over my lips.

"Just keep little Nessie safe we will take care of Joham without your help." I glared before walking to the front door with Amelia on my heels.

Domenica snorted, "you all have absolutely no idea who you are talking about." her voice echoed before I heard her footsteps behind me.

"I can't believe that they would just throw you under the bus like that." Amelia said as we walked up the drive way.

My hands began to tremor slightly as I spun around to her, I clinched my hands into fists before shaking them again pushing the anger back down.

"You are one to speak about someone throwing the other under the bus aren't you?" Domenica asked.

Amelia and I turned to see our sister, her eyes were slightly lighter than the honey shade.

"What?" Amelia asked, pain in her voice.

"You just threw BOTH of us under the bus tonight by even suggesting that we could be the Commander of Joham's little empire. How dare you." Domenica said becoming angrier. "I would rather walk into a coven down in the jungle back home bleeding profusely that to EVER work for that monster!"

"Which is exactly why we believe you." Jacob spoke up.

"Oh jeez, Jacob don't do this please? Nessie is your top priority I need to know that someone will be with her at all times. Someone that would not hesitate to kill." I stated.

"I will I promise but I also want to know you are safe." Jacob replied.

"Aw family bonding!" Emmett cackled.

"What are you doing?!" Domenica gasped.

"I just need to get away for a few minutes the accusations were pissing me off. You would never put Nessie in danger." Emmett said with a smile.

"Thank you." Domenica smiled, "but your family needs you, you are their strongest."

"Yeah I know but you owe me an explosion." Emmett grinned with a wink.

"Dude.." Domenica shook her head.

"Yeah I know I'll be by to check on you later." Emmett said before turning back towards the house.

"Hey!" Domenica called.

Emmett spun to look at her, "what?"

"I will be fine, spend some time with your wife." Domenica smiled.

"Okay."

"He remembers?" I smiled.

"Unfortunately yes and apparently he will have to make a decision." Domenica said watching him.

"If you two are going to start discussing thoughts I'm out of here." Jacob said making a gagging noise.

Domenica laughed before turning, punching his arm lightly, "go back with him we will be fine I will take care of Auntie for you."

"What are you going to do walk?" Jacob asked.

"Car." Amelia pointed to our little grey car.

"No do walk." Jacob said looking to me, "do that or do not leave please?"

"I will be fine." I said giving him a hug, "tell them that we will track Joham, try to take out as many as we can along the way."

"Joham will not be traveling with the first group, he will arrive shortly after in order to take advantage of the Cullen's attempting to defend themselves. Make sure Nessie is guarded at all times." Domenica explained.

"Dude you can't go to Brazil you heard what Alice said." Jacob said getting a worried look.

Domenica looked back to me, I looked into her eyes hoping that she understood.

"Right." she smirked, "Auntie Vivvie is a tracker my little area rug we are only going to look for them."

"Exactly." I smiled, "shall we?"

"Absolutely." Domenica said.

"Dude please." Jacob said again, "you can't die not now at least you are going to need help when that shaking finally just explodes."

"What shaking? I just get a little angry but I just push it down." I explained.

"Right, you better come back here alive!" Jacob stated yanking me into his arms squeezing, "remember what I said." he whispered.

I hugged back again, "I will."

Jacob stepped away before looking over to Domenica, "I think you could kick Rose's ass by the way." he grinned messing up her hair.

"You know it!" Domenica laughed watching Jacob walk away.

Domenica looked back to me, we stood looking at each other for a few moments.

"Ready?" I asked her and Amelia before the three of us stepped into the Pontiac.

Amelia stuck the key into the ignition bringing it to life before leaving the drive way.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Jacob's POV

To say I felt comfortable with my new Aunt leaving with that little manipulative mastermind Amelia was an understatement. And Vivian was up to something you do not give that type of 'look' unless you mean business. Nessie needed to be protected but so did Vivian regardless of if she liked it or not. I needed to fill in the others before I took off to meet with the pack.

I stepped into the house listening to the commotion.

"They are not the bad guys! How many times will that need to be spoken out loud before someone gets it through their thick skull!" Emmett explained.

"You do realize that it's Amelia right?" I spoke up.

"No way she is too nice and obviously cares about Nessie." Bella shook her head, "she has spent the whole afternoon with her while Vivian took a trip to La Push and Domenica frolic in the meadow with Emmett. I think you are wrong if they wanted to help Nessie they would not allow less important things to step in the way."

"Bella makes a good point I think we should bring Amelia back to ask her a few questions." Carlisle suggested.

I was so shocked at their blindness that I was actually speechless.

What the hell is wrong with them! Could they be that stupid their brain cells must finally be contained in a deep freeze.

"Did none of you notice Amelia threw both of them under the bus and attention away from herself? " Emmett asked.

"She was only stating a reasonable fact, how could we point a finger to her without looking at the ones that have the training to properly pull it off." Jasper added.

UGH! They are STUPID!

I stormed from the room into the direction of Marianna and Jackson, I wanted some answers from the ones that had given us the story. I walked into the room looking at the two of them sitting on the floor, fear was on their face when they noticed I was not my Aunt.

"Don't, please?" Marianna asked.

"Tell me what I need to know!" I said, I had to remain calm if I phased in the house Esme would kill me.

"We already told you everything." Jackson said.

"Wrong! It's a little convenient that you show up just in time for Amelia to sprout doubt all around the place. Now our posse has split to fight separately." I explained.

"Which is the perfect battle plan because it leaves us as the ones to scatter." Emmett added stepping into the room, "I am with you on this, there is something fishy about Amelia."

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"Amelia is with them so I think someone needs to be at that house at all times. They may already have an intuition to the problem but I would rather be on the safe side." Emmett said.

"I need to meet with the pack to fill them in on everything. See what you can get out of these two unless blondie comes to kick your butt first." I laughed.

"Shut up and go. You have no idea, that pea sized brain of your couldn't understand." Emmett growled.

"Says the frozen one." I snorted before walking from the room.

I walked to the front door just past the living room before Bella called out to me.

"Jacob wait."

"What Bells?" I asked turning to speak to her.

"You and Emmett have known the two of them for only a couple of days, you have no idea who they truly are. Look at their family history they could easily be the brains behind all of this." Bella explained.

"I understand what you are saying but Nahuel is from the same family, remember him? Yeah the one that came here to help save Nessie and yourself from almost certain annihilation. You never once questioned him now did you? So why question them? Just because of the way they grew up? Funny how you never have an issue accepting the bloodsuckers at face value. You never had an issue defending them either. You did not have a problem accepting the pack once you understood the truth. Now Vivian comes here, tries to save your daughter and you throw suspicion directly on them. Vivian has much more compassion than I do because I would have told all of you to shove it and take care of yourselves. They are not the bad guys." I explained before turning away towards the door.

"If you did not believe that she was your Aunt would you be quick to defend her? She may not even be family what if that is a ploy also? Edward said that he heard Amelia explaining their back story just after they landed. They needed a story to cover their tracks, I don't want you to get hurt." Bella explained.

I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead, "She IS my Aunt damn it! And how CONVENIENT that AMELIA is the one to come up with the back story to give to everyone."

"I can prove that they are not the bad guys Bella." Emmett chimed from the hallway.

"Why, because you had an affair with Domenica while you were a human?" Bella casually stated.

"Err it wasn't an affair we loved each other why can't any of you just accept that already! And no, I trust her she is lethal when she reaches that point, she has had plenty of time to take us out." Emmett snapped before glancing at me, "they want to talk to you."

"Damn it! What now?!" I thought.

I stomped back into the room, "what!"

"Here." Marianna said kicking a Blackberry at me, "it has all of the information you will need to know to help Vivian."

I picked the cell phone up looking down at the screen, "what are you giving this up?"

"Because I owe her many times over. Now I want someone to ensure that Jackson and I can leave, that nobody will come for us." Marianna said.

"Hell no!" I shook my head.

"Then I cannot tell you who the leader truly is," Marianna said putting her head on Jackson's shoulder, "you will have to find out for yourselves when the messages begin to come in."

"So you do know!" I demanded.

"Of course why do you think we told you the story? It was all a ploy to throw suspicion onto Vivian and Domenica." Jackson explained.

"Right." Emmett nodded before stomping over to Jackson lifting him to his feet by his shirt.

"Stop!" Marianna yelled.

Emmett ignored her as he pulled Jackson into the living room, "tell them EXACTLY what you just said!"

"No not until we are ensured safety." Jackson shook his head.

"If you do not tell them I swear!" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, let's not threatened them we will get nowhere." Carlisle said stepping over to Jackson.

"Their story as to why there were here was just a ploy to cause suspicion on Vivian and Domenica." Edward explained looking at Jackson.

"Which means my Aunt just left with the enemy! She just drew the threat AWAY from Nessie! Anyone want to question her now?!" I yelled bringing Marianna into the room, "keep her here."

"We do not have two days, they are already here. Don't you all see that now? Amelia has been here the entire time watching, listening and running operations right under our noses." Emmett growled.

"And threw them under the bus to raise suspicion away from herself, onto Domenica and Vivian to get them away from here. Without them she has a better shot at getting Nessie." I said feeling the heat rising in me, I knew to subdue it. Apparently we Blacks are good at that, even when we do not know it.

"Cleaver girl." Jasper said.

"We have to stop Amelia." Rosalie chimed in.

"It's about damn time!" Emmett grinned.

"I just hope we are not too late." Carlisle said.

"Okay well standing here isn't helping. I will inform the pack, Alice do the psychic thing, get Nessie to a safe place and be on alert. I will have a few of them run perimeter around the house." I explained as I ran for the door.

--------------------------------------------

Vivian's POV

The silence on the way to the house was deafening, there was a feeling inside the cabin the three of us had shared. Jacob's accusations towards Amelia had hit me once we were outside of the Cullen house. Amelia throwing doubt on myself and Domenica encouraged the finger pointing from the family. Amelia played the perfect part blindsiding all of us with her quaint shyness that allowed her to go unnoticed.

"How could I have been so blind?" I though, "she is my sister." I said feeling a lump rise in my throat.

Domenica and I would need to find a way to discuss how we would handle this situation there would be no doubt that Joham would still need to killed, his small group of vampires that were in route here would need to be stopped but now it seems we had to kill our sister. Would we be able to do it? Do I have the heart to kill my own blood?

I did not have time to think of what if once I heard the click of the car doors.

"What the hell!" Domenica exclaimed looking to Amelia.

Amelia sat in the driver's seat with a smirk that I had never seen from her before, her once charming and kind brown eyes seemed to ooze pure evil.

"Do you think that I would be so stupid to stick by daddy's side for eighty years and learn nothing? That I would not grow tired from his constant mistakes in all of this. Or the two of you treating me as if I were some helpless creature? At least I did not fall for a pathetic human or have a dog of all things as a nephew!" Amelia spoke, her once sweet voice that had lacked confidence now had a scorching confidence that make my skin crawl.

"What the fu…." Domenica started, the electricity was building in the car, as she tried pulling on the door handles.

"They are locked you idiot." Amelia shot to the backseat, "and I would not attempt to break the windows either, it will not work."

I could hear the growl rising from Domenica.

"NO!" I yelled turned backing her, her eyes were glowing their canary yellow now, "not in here."

"Yes Domenica listen to our fearless leader if you explode in this car you will kill all over us. That I cannot allow you to do, if I die then we will never see the rise of the super race." Amelia spat.

"There will not be a super race Amelia because I am going to kill you." Domenica stated.

"That will be hard to do when the two of you are hidden away in the middle of Forks. Neither the Cullen's nor the Pack would risk their secrets being blow to attempt saving two traitors. See by now Marianna and Jackson will be edging their suspicions while your revolting mutt and useless vampire try pathetically to explain that I am the master mind." Amelia explained.

"The sweet part about it is while the two of you were trying to rekindle romances and figure out who your discusting human family is I happened to be cozying up to the target. I made very sure that she could trust me, that way once her host puts her to bed in that charming cottage alone. I can come in and little Nessie will have no problem leaving with me. However I will have to watch her, if she becomes as rebellious and **human** as the two of you I will have to make sure her punishments actually stick." Amelia said as she pulled the car up to an old warehouse.

"You." I gritted my teeth glaring at her.

"Yes me you pathetic traitor, you know the three of us could have done wonders with this coven." Amelia began reaching into the glove box pulling out a tube of lipstick.

Amelia took the silver top off and applied the mauve color to her full lips admiring herself in the rear view mirror.

Domenica snorted, "you would pick the boring color. You look at us like we are the monsters, I never had to worry about turning into father because you are far worse. You are human as well, the very things you claim to loathe. And a vampire, the very things that you wish to annihilate. And I would take being more of a human over something like you any day."

Amelia ignored Domenica and myself, a man stepped to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Next time make sure it is at least a BMW." Amelia snarled, "bring them." she commanded unlocking the doors.

A second man had joined the first, one pulled the passenger door open reaching inside for Domenica who opened her door to run.

"Come on Viv!" she yelled jumping out from the backseat.

I followed her lead opening my door, running to catch up with her. There was a small stampede behind us it did not take long for the group to catch us. The first to catch Domenica tackled her to the ground, her energy was still not to the level for her to pull off what she had in Argentina.

"Let go!" Domenica cried out as the first man held her arms behind her back, a second had joined in hitting her with a black object her body going limp.

"DOMENICA!" I screamed feeling the heat rising in my quickly as my entire body began to tremble. The sensation spread from my gut up my spine as I dropped to the ground, I had to be on fire with as warm as I was.

"Oh no you don't." Amelia's voice came from behind.

I felt a sharp stick in my neck before the world around me blurred as it faded.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Vivian's POV

The frigidness of the air tingled against my bare skin I do not remember my arms being uncovered, I had worn my usual jacket and tank top. My feet felt a wetness beneath them with a strong odor of gasoline, I tried opening my eyes to focus in on my surroundings. They were heavy as if I had forgotten to sleep for a few days but I managed to open them slightly.

The darkness was overwhelming before my vision began to clear though not very helpful. I remembered the events that had just unfolded as I glanced around the empty room.

"D.." I began, my throat raw, burning from the fumes, "Domenica?" I called out receiving no response.

I closed my eye momentarily to calm myself, ensuring that I would not panic over the absence of my sister's voice. I took a small breath inhaling the gasoline again, it burned my throat once more as I began to take a step but my body remain in place. I looked around once more in the darkness before realizing that I had been restrained. I fought harder trying to break the material holding me in my own prison.

"You cannot break chains Vivian." Amelia spoke.

"Amelia." I spoke with disgust.

"Oh give me a break sister it isn't like you are an innocent soul." Amelia called out, "you see I actually listened to dad when he spoke to us. It is not my fault that you allowed people to go so often, to prevent their pain. Pity on humans, you are the disgusting one." Amelia scoff.

"Do not call me your sister, I have no idea who you are." I spoke, "where is Domenica?"

"You will see her soon enough I had to separate the two of you I cannot run the risk of you teaming up." Amelia explained.

"Because you are weak." I whispered.

I did not hear Amelia speak only the tapping of heels as small steps coming towards me before I heard a swoosh. Something cold landed against my face, I could taste the metallic blood on my tongue. A cough escaped my lungs in reaction to the blow.

"Again, weak." I turned towards her spitting the blood from my mouth as if it were nothing.

"I am not weak!" Amelia roared her voice echoing through the warehouse.

"You strike people who are restrained, you send others to do your dirty work and you hide behind an exterior of shyness working under a cloak for darkness. Yes Amelia you are weak." I whispered.

"Shut up!" Amelia snapped wrapping her cool fingers around my neck resting my head on the post I was chained to, "I could snap your neck right now and nobody would know better! Yet sweet sister I am a little thirsty. How dare you betray our blood right to devour human, the first time I went hunting with you and Domenica it make my skin crawl."

"Blood right? So it is acceptable to embrace the vampire in you?" I asked.

Amelia's grip tightened around my throat I could feel my pulse flittering against her fingers, I could feel my breath escaping unable to replenish my lungs with oxygen.

"Not weak." Amelia whispered before letting go, "I would kill you now but where would the fun be in watching your pathetic human family mourn your life. Wait your human family suspects that you are Nina's daughter there is no proof of it unless you have your folder with you. I will make you a deal Vivian, if you join me then I will spare your life and the mutt's life while giving you the one answer you have craved you entire existence."

"You would do that?" I whispered.

"Yes you are my flesh after all, we all make mistakes and I promise you will never have to go completely go through the transformation." Amelia offered.

"Transformation?" I asked.

"Of course that was the reason Joham picked your mother he had heard the tail of the werewolves, if he mated with one of the possible carriers of the genes. Well we would have an unstoppable weapon, that is the only thing that you two were for. Just weapons not family, you cannot have a family and try to take over the world. But you and Domenica insisted on being more human anyway." Amelia explained nonchalantly.

"That includes yourself." I direct to her.

"Of course it does I accepted that, embraced it." Amelia said, "so will you join me?"

"I only trust family Amelia we are no longer family, remember you said that family holds you down." I whispered.

"Suit yourself but you just caused yourself a world of pain. Remember the only way to kill a vampire is with fire and if you are not immune to the fumes yet you are standing in gasoline." Amelia calmly explained, "Domenica is two floors above you but she will not meet the same fate, I had a little too much fun with my trainer."

"What? What did you do to her." I whispered the tears welling in my eyes.

"You should see her when she gets to that point and cannot move, I told her all about Argentina. It was fun to watch her eyes change going all the way to a neon yellow when I told her everything I would do to Emmett for her. And when I told her what I would do with Renesmee as she grew, I think I may have paid her back a little too much for Jackson." Amelia explained.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Amelia said stepping over to me.

She was careful not to step into the gasoline before she lightly kissed my cheek, "you should have joined me."

I heard the steps of Amelia as she exited the room I could no longer hold everything inside, my sister was dying somewhere in this building and I had to get to her. I also had to find a way to warn Jacob and the Cullen's of what was headed their way. I had to help them, I had to save my family and little Nessie she would never have the existence that Domenica and myself had. Nessie would never know the horrors that either of us experienced under Amelia's orders.

I closed my eyes allowing my senses to take over my body attempting to exam the surroundings but the fumes that surrounded me were clouding my mind. I tried once again to break free, twisting and turning against the tight metal resting against my body. It was practically useless the more I tried to set myself free the deeper the edges dug into my skin. Just when I believed things could not get worse I began to smell smoke.

"No!" I yelled out as I began to panic, squirming to get out of the chains.

"Stop!" I screamed inside of my head, "take a deep breath, analyze the situation and do not panic." I coached myself.

I took a deep breath calming myself, I looked around at my position noticing where the chains wrapped, where there was a chance to be loosened. I stood on my tip toes as to have as much of my body out of the gasoline that surrounded me, I felt the chains holding my hands loosen a bit. I gasped when I felt them move and shifted hands into different directions feeling the cold metal sliding down my wrists, then down my fingers, over my thumb and releasing my fingers. Once my hands were free I had to maintain my balance so I would not fall face first into the accelerant. I used my hands to shimmy the chains from around my waist, down my thighs, to my calves and finally over my feet. I stood on one foot bracing myself to jump across the puddle, with a deep breath and a small prayer I jumped for it.

I landed with a small thump against the cold concrete floor, I looked to a table in front of me seeing my folder in front of me. All of my answers rested between the stiff cream board of the folder, I took a deep breath as I stood staring at it. I slowly stepped over reaching to open it but I realized that there would be no need, I already knew my answer.

Nina Black was my mother, my name was Vivian Black and there were greater issues to care for than what a small piece of paper said about my last name. I turned to the opened door running for the hallway, my bare feet slapping against the concrete.

"DOMENICA!" I yelled through the building as I found the stairs.

I climbed one floor taking the stairs two at a time, then the second floor to where Amelia has said I would find my sister. I ran the long corridor looking into all of the rooms to find my sister's motionless body hoping that it would not have reached the point of death. I reached the end of the hall with no measurable sign of her yet I felt a force that felt as if it could knock me over. I turned around to see her beautiful face starring at me with orange eyes, her dark brown hair was now jet black.

"D…" I whispered.

Domenica spoke nothing only moving towards me slowly and methodically until she stood within inches of me. I knew that I should be afraid but there was something different about this time that made me feel incredibly calm around her.

"It is amazing what happens when you just embrace yourself. And what the hell man? You are on the third floor of a burning warehouse what is wrong with you?!" Domenica asked grabbing my hand with a smirk, "I owe someone an explosion and a couple of people a severe beat down. No a beat down is too mild for them, you know we have to kill Amelia correct?"

"Yes I do." I said to Domenica.

"Then let's get the hell out of here, come on." Domenica said leading the way towards a window.

With one swift kick she blew the window out, standing on the edge looking to see if we had witnesses yet. "Sirens just about two miles that way." she pointed before dropping down.

I grinned at her new found power even I was excited about taking out Amelia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

I accelerated through the forest as fast as my four legs would carry, wondering if Quil or Seth had found Vivian. Once she left it seemed as if she were never here, none of their scents could be found. Alice had tried to concentrate on seeing them but saw only black, that was something everyone agreed to not tell Emmett. Esme really loved her house and she did not want it ruined because his long lost girlfriend was now dead.

We were now searching for the bodies of our loved ones. In the short time I had known my Aunt I did grow fond of her she was a good person even if she was part bloodsucker. But there was a piece of her that held our families secret I saw it in her earlier tonight but she had control of it. I was impressed.

"Jacob?" Quil came though.

"Yeah? Did you find them?" I asked.

"Nope sorry man there isn't a trace of them." Quil replied.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, "keep looking! Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes but we can only go so far Jake, we cannot go into town in this form." Seth answered.

"I know that you know what just keep looking I will be back!" I said.

I still hated telling them what to do as if there were never a choice for them but it was part of being an Alpha. I ran back towards the Cullen house, I decided not to phase back so that I could stay connected to everyone. I trotted to the front of the house so I could hear what was going on and if I became confused that is what Eddie was for.

I noticed Edward shooting a glare in my direction.

"Yes I was referring to you." I thought while Edward rolled his eyes, "Eddie."

"I just do not understand how they could just disappear into thin air." Bella shook her head.

"There may be a logical explanation such as they left town." Rosalie suggested.

"There is no way they could have gone to the house, packed their stuff, booked flights and made it out of town in an hour." Carlisle began.

"Of course they can especially if they drive the way that we do." Edward said, "but they would leave a hint of their aroma behind."

"Which means she is dead." Emmett sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Emmett I know you cared about her." Esme soothed.

"I need a minute or something." Emmett said, I could hear the anguish in his voice.

I heard the footsteps dragging towards the front door as if they were weighted down before the door opened.

"Anything?" Emmett asked looking to me.

I shook my head.

"Damn it." he closed his eyes with another heavy sigh.

"I want to go to town to check but Alice said that there are four new vampires in the area. We can't leave Nessie unprotected she said that they were pretty strong and Joham was with them. So the question comes down to do I stay with my family or do I go to search for Domenica who may be dead anyway." Emmett explained.

"I know the feeling." I thought before hearing a series of howls, "damn it!" I ran as fast as possible towards the howls.

"INCOMING!" Embry yelled."WOOOO!" Leah called out, "I got one!"

I ran as fast as possible to the fight, I could smell the bloodsuckers close on my heels to join in as well. I came upon Leah who already one down on the ground ripping it to shreds.

"Nice!" I thought as I went looking for my own.

----------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV

The howls took me out of the glazed state I was in, I wanted nothing more than to keep my niece safe. And if I finally get some much needed revenge for Domenica then even better. I knew there would only be five of them but I had to get my hands on something. I ran as fast as I could to the battle aiming my sight on anyone or anything I never had a preference until Alice said that Joham was with them. I saw the tall olive skinned vampire standing as out of sight as possible.

"JOHAM!" I yelled.

The old vampire turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of my face before I speared him to the ground with a thunderous slam sending us into a small rock formation. The rocks blew apart at the impact, I stood quickly looking for him feeling something light hit the back of my head. I spun around to see him holding a piece of the rock that had broken apart.

"Is that what you ordered done to Domenica?" I asked with a laugh.

Something caught the attention of both of us, it was this weird feeling like all of the air neither of us needed was being drawn out of the atmosphere.

Joham turned around swiftly, I heard a whoosh before he went flying by me landing in a tree snapping it in half. I looked to the culprit only to see what I had longed to find since she stepped foot into that car. Domenica did not look the same as she did before leaving. Her eyes were that orangey color there did not have the crazed beast within look this time they were in complete control and I was seriously turned on.

Domenica walked towards me lightly biting her lower lip with a smirk, she reached out grabbing my shirt, "come on big daddy you said you wanted action." she grinned dragging me.

I cackled following her, "Kay."

"Try to keep up." Domenica winked letting go of my shirt.

We both ran to Joham who was still stumbling around a bit, "Domenica we can come to a compromise."

Domenica stopped, starring directly at her father, "there is no compromise you ordered us to attempted to kidnap an innocent child to further the plans of your deranged daughter Amelia. You ORDERED us to KIDNAP a CHILD! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!!"

"It was all Amelia's plan!" Joham pleaded.

"SHE IS A CHILD!" Domenica yelled, "are you so lower on the vampiric food chain that you have to fall in line with what Amelia says?!"

I growled at Joham remembering Nessie, he had placed her in danger by making sure Amelia got close enough.

"I think you just pissed him off." Domenica smirked before crouching down.

"No Domenica!" Joham yelled, "you are my daughter remember."

"I am not your daughter." she whispered.

I glanced over at her, I was proud of her and regardless she was one of my best friends. I crouched beside her with a smirk before we both attacked Joham, he attempted to defend himself reaching out to bite her if he could, she just kicked him in the jaw. Once she took a good chunk out of him and I ripped an arm off he was finished for, it did not take long for get him into small enough pieces to burn.

"You okay?" I asked as she watched the fire burn.

"I don't know, he did ask for mercy but I did not give it to him. Does that make me more like him Emmett?" Domenica asked.

"Nope, it's all okay now right?" I asked putting an arm around her.

Domenica put her head on me shoulder looking up to me, her eyes were a little more subdued but still an unusual orange color. "It will be I promise, you should head back to your family."

I looked at her before looking around for a moment to see if there would be any witnesses before I kissed the top of her head.

"You are so cruel." Domenica teased wrapping her arms around my waist for a moment., "you have thirty seconds."

I threw both of my arms around her holding on tight, "I'm sorry."

"Emmett?" Domenica whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Just shut up and stay still." she laughed.

I laughed closing my eyes for a moment before hearing footsteps coming towards us.

"Rosalie?" Domenica whispered.

"I don't think so." I said looking behind me to see Vivian.

"Sorry." Vivian whispered.

"Nah it's okay, here this is kind of a funeral for you anyway. I'll be at the house if you need me." I said to Domenica.

"Okay." she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domenica's POV

I watched Emmett walk away knowing exactly what I was going to do regarding him, the whole ordeal had opened my eyes. I wanted him more than anything, if he offered I would take it, if we were in a position I would not fight it. I would allow my conscious to creep in later, I cut my eyes to Domenica.

"I'm sorry I wasn't down here for this." Vivian said.

"No need Vivo, I had help." I grinned.

"Yes I noticed what are you going to do about that?" Vivian asked looking to see if Emmett was still close.

"I am letting him go." I nodded, "it would be the easier thing for all of us I want that man like nobody's business but he is not mine to have. If he wants me he is going to have to come and get me."

"D I am really sorry about this I know it isn't easy." Vivian said putting an arm around my waist.

"Eh crap happens." I said somberly placing an arm around here watching our father's fire burn.

"We are free now so from here on out we do not look back at that life we look forward." Vivian whispered.

"Deal." I grinned, "which means I am due for a serious vacation back home in Italy."

Vivian laughed as we headed towards the Cullen house, "is that where you are headed?"

"I think so, I need to clean my mind." I shook my head, "I will leave tonight but please I am begging do not tell Emmett."

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"He will try to stop me." I sighed, "he needs to let me go too. But what are you going to do?"

Vivian did not answer.

"Viv?" I asked looking to her.

Vivian stood with her eyes wide, I turned to look at what she was witnessing.

"You all have a choice, you let me walk with Nessie or you harm both of us." Amelia said to the Cullen's and Jacob as she held Nessie's hand.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Domenica's POV

Vivian jerked me down to the ground so that we would not be in Amelia's sights.

"She believes we are dead remember?" Vivian said looking at me, "we are only ghosts to her."

"HA!!" I quietly cackled, "we have to draw her out far enough away for Nessie to run while that bitch pisses her pants at the sight of us."

"Just let her go!" Bella roared.

"I can't do that Bella, I certainly was not prepared to come here to see her host, that you would be you, still alive. Typically we destroy them once we are born but there is no need to worry I will take care of little Nessie." Amelia coolly explained.

I could hear Jacob growling at Amelia.

"Oh stupid dog I would not attempt anything either because if I cannot have this child then neither will any of you. By the way have you seen Vivian lately?" Amelia taunted.

I looked to Vivian, her face was borderline crimson red full of anger, "hey, breathe."

"Jacob has not seen me, the only one that knows I am alive is Emmett." Vivian said glaring at Amelia as we heard Jacob snap in Amelia's direction.

"You know I chained her to a metal pole in that old warehouse on the other side of town she is quite cozy on her floor, of course she is surrounded by an accelerant. I made sure that the warehouse was beginning to get nice and toasty for her." Amelia grinned.

"No Jacob!" Carlisle called out, Jake must be ready to pounce Amelia but there is no way he could harm his Nessie.

"Oh Rosalie," Amelia called, "I did you a small favor in regard to that thorn in both of our sides. Emmett will no have zero choice between the two of you because right about now Domenica should have bled completely out."

"I never wanted THAT!" Rosalie snapped.

"Emmett do you know why Domenica is about to bleed out?" the air was silent in response, "oh you do not want the details? Oh well then this seems to be quite a predicament because I just love to brag about my handy work. See I had her chained up also just like I ordered in Argentina see I enjoyed running to Tennessee because it gave a change of scenery. Being in the same location for decades becomes old and stale. When we ran it was fun for me they just never knew the danger was following. Once I became bored with our location I just called in my little crew."

"Domenica was very heart broke over your death by the way, I have never seen her in that condition it was if her heart had been ripped from her chest. It has taken her forty years to build herself back up to who she is now. Because of you I had to make sure she knew never to fall for a pathetic human again. The key is to build her up until she snaps, without the ability to defend she is easy to take out. This time I just made sure she could not rebuild it, it is amazing what a hot piece of metal will do to vampiric skin." Amelia laughed slightly.

I reached to my shoulder feeling the long narrow mark left from earlier, I closed my eyes feeling the fury rising. "You do not have to do this but she is mine."

"I am with you, she is too occupied taunting them to be paying attention to Renesmee. And like I said she believes that we are dead. I go towards her from here grabbing her attention I believe that the shock alone with be enough to release Nessie. You come up from the left just over by the forest in time to grab Nessie if she not already ran to her family." Vivian explained.

"You leave getting that precious girl to her family to me." I smirked.

"Okay once Nessie is away, attack when they know the little one is safe I am sure they will join us, Amelia will be finished." Vivian whispered.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"We have no choice with Amelia alive Renesmee will never be safe, nobody like her will be safe. This is for them" Vivian said looking at me.

"Alright then, give me ten seconds to make it to my post." I whispered before turning to towards the edge of the forest.

While I did not have the ability to run quite as fast as my full vampire cousins I could move fast, after tonight in the warehouse something inside had been completely unlocked. Instead of denying both sides of my life I had completely embraces the vampire in me and I loved it. I found a small branch that had fallen from a tree to perch on and waiting for Vivian to lead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivian's POV

I followed Domenica's aroma, watching closely between her movements and those of Amelia's. I pushed myself from the ground resting on my toes waiting for Domenica to stop, once I realized that she no longer moved I focused directly on my target.

This woman had once been my sister, I had confided in her all of my hopes, fears, my need to protect Domenica and her from Joham. Instead she was the only I needed to protect people from now a young child stood in her grasp looking to her family that could very little. I remembered the way Domenica looked restrained against a wall in Argentina barely alive from the burns and cuts specifically placed to take her to the point of death.

The anger burned inside of my, my mouth felt hot, thick but I had to save this until Renesmee was away from Amelia. It was now or never, I would kill Amelia.

I pulled myself into a standing position in the far corner of the meadow, taking a soft step towards my target. The grass felt cold, the snow from earlier helped to keep my anger towards the ungrateful woman known as my sister subdued. I wanted nothing more than to let it go to see what I would be capable of, would I be like my nephew.

I was thankful as I stepped closer towards the group that the others did not gasp giving away my position behind Amelia. I wanted to get as close as I could to the little witch as I could, I could smell her now as I stepped a little faster towards her. I had to prevent myself from breaking into a run, she still was blissfully unaware of my position. However the entire group including my nephew were not unaware, I shot a look to Edward, "keep them quiet." I thought

"We cannot allow you to take her Amelia." Edward said, I could see his lips attempting to crawl into a small smirk.

Jacob whined, I looked to him placing a finger to my lips as I stepped within ten feet of Amelia.

"Then you will have to hurt Nessie also." Amelia smirked.

"I cannot let you do that Amelia." I spoke.

Amelia seemed to choke as she gasped, releasing her hand from Nessie's as she spun to look at me her brown eyes wide with horror.

Within seconds Domenica charged from her position towards us, "run Nessie!"

Nessie looked to Domenica and then ran to her family.

"NO!" Amelia roared looking at Domenica then to the Cullen's and the pack.

Amelia took a step towards me before bouncing around the meadow heading for the ocean. I turned on my heels following her with Domenica slightly ahead of me following Amelia's movement. Domenica suddenly changed her direction colliding midair with Amelia knocking her to the ground.

"Yeeehaaaw!" Domenica laughed her voice echoing in the night air.

Amelia coughed before letting out a growl, springing to her feet back handing Domenica before I charged to her spearing her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Amelia roared clawing at my bare arms.

I reached grabbing both of her arms bringing the flailing to a cease before standing up, "gladly!"

"Nice job!" Domenica laughed, "here." she said ripping a piece of her tore orange tank top. Domenica stepped over, a small blood trail coming from her lip caused by the blow from Amelia.

Amelia stood still briefly before head butting me, I felt a small crunch and the warm blood trickling out of my nose. She squirmed out of my grip and ran towards the ocean again, Domenica and I following.

"If she gets to the ocean she is gone!" Edward yelled in a streak as he blew by us followed by Emmett, Bella and Carlisle.

As we followed seeing Amelia in our sights Jacob flew threw the air landing on top of Amelia taking a large chunk out of her arm. Amelia screamed in pain, her aroma spreading like wildfire through the group who to my surprise fought through the smell. Once Jacob bit off a piece of her he moved slightly, Amelia took a small knife out of her boot jabbing it into his shoulder. Jacob howled in pain as I felt my anger reach the point.

As I ran I felt the heat grow inside of me, the quivers shooting through my body turning into trembles. I heard a growl unlike any other escape my throat, my body burned as it felt like it were ripping to shreds. I roared again as I heard my clothes explode from my body, soon I was on all fours with various thoughts in my head.

"VIVIAN!" Jacob yelled in my head.

!!!!

Distracted by what had just occurred Amelia had stumbled to her feet, she was at the edge of the small cliff now the beach just below us. This was my only chance, I charged running as fast as my legs could carry me roaring loudly at her. The look on her face as she turned to me was of pure fear but I could care less, I wanted that monster dead. I opened my jaws wrapping around Amelia's midsection taking a bit out of her before I felt myself and my prey falling through the air. We had just gone over the edge.

"VIVIAN!" Domenica screamed out from above me, "no! no! Let me go! LET GO OF ME!"

"There is nothing you can do Domenica get back from the edge!" Edward yelled.

"NO! VIVIAN! DAMN IT LET GO OF ME!!" I heard my sister screaming, her sobs were echoing around me.

"Vivian! Wake up!" Jacob said.

I opened my eyes, my entire body hurt as I moved my head around looking to see where I had landed, the ground felt soft. I leaned attempting to sit up, I looked down to see the white fur staring me back in the face. I looked in front of me seeing Amelia's lifeless body laying in front of me, the scent of blood hung in the air around me. I laid my head back on the sand looking at her body listening for her heatbeat hearing only mine. I felt a large lump grow in my throat before hearing a whine escape.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just remember who the first chick was! She isn't even fully one of us for crying out loud!" Leah snapped.

"Shut up Leah!" Jacob replied, "it will all be explained I promise we are coming to get you."

"No just leave me here." I sighed.

"Can't with the fall you just took Dr. Fang is going to have to look at you." Jacob explained, "and your sister is flipping out."

"How do I get out?" I asked.

"You don't you are stuck like that for the rest of your life." Leah said.

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped again.

I laughed at the their banter, "I think my shoulder is dislocated."

"Vivian?" I heard Carlisle called from behind me.

I lifted my head looking to him as he cautiously stepped towards me with Edward.

"Can Edward hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." Jacob said.

"Yes I can." Edward repeated stepping slightly past Carlisle looking up towards Amelia's body.

I laughed slightly listening to my new voice before sighing again, I wasn't upset over what had happened I had felt this building inside of me for quite a while. Every time I came close to taking it to this final stage I seemed to black out, now I know why. Amelia had been drugging me.

"Can you phase back?" Carlisle asked kneeling down to look at me.

"I have no clue how to phase back." I thought.

"No." Edward answered.

"It will be harder for me to treat you in this form especially if you shoulder is dislocated." Carlisle explained.

"How…" I wondered.

"I heard the conversation with Jacob." Edward said.

"Oh yeah he can read minds." I thought, hearing Edward chuckle.

"Stay still." Carlisle instructed.

I laid very still as he examined my new body, I winced as he pressed lightly on my left shoulder my mind racing with new thoughts and concerns.

"You have to calm down, clear your mind Auntie." Jacob instructed.

Now that I could do, I have spent my entire life controlling every emotion inside keeping it locked away from Joham.

"Is she alright?" Bella called walking to the group.

"Her shoulder is dislocated other than that I am not sure because of her form. If she were in human form then I could examine better." Carlisle answered.

"Give her a few moments she is going to try, she needs some clothes." Edward said.

"Esme sent me with these, she and Emmett are with Domenica now trying to calm her." Bella said, "I'm sorry Vivian I was very wrong about you I was wrong about a lot of things."

"Never mind the fact you thought they were going to kidnap your daughter yet here she lays and there the kidnapper lays. Again Bella you have impeccable judgement." Leah snapped.

I tried sitting up, if there was going to be a confrontation about me I would have my say.

"No don't move you will make your shoulder worse and we are unsure of other injuries." Carlisle explained, "try to phase back we will give you a few moments."

Carlisle turned behind him, taking Edward with him down the beach I looked up to Leah I had never met her before. I suppose now I would be meeting a lot of new people.

"Jacob sent me down here to help you while nudity is sometimes an unavoidable situation he would rather another chick be here with you. And he threatened to kill the guys for volunteering." Lean explained.

I laughed again feeling the sting, I closed my eyes sighing.

"Relax and clear your thoughts Auntie." Jacob instructed again, "it make take a while by the way."

"Great, I just had to give in didn't I." I said still confused, my mind was very fuzzy as I tried not to think of what had happened.

I took even breaths as if I were attempting to fall asleep, I felt the heat beginning to receid back inside as I felt my body crumbling, folding back into my human form. I began to truly feel the pain of my injuries, my shoulder throbbed taking my breath away as I came back. I remember looking up to Leah's face before blacking out.

The brightness invaded my unconsiousness before I pulled my eyes open looking into the faces of Domenica, Jacob and Alice.

"I told you so." Alice grinned, "welcome back."

I smiled slightly before looking to Domenica who was in tears again, I reached out to take her hand.

"If you ever do this to me again I will push you over the cliff myself." Domenica grinned.

"Don't go to Italy." I whispered.

"Italy?!" Emmett chimed in from across the room.

I laughed glancing over to the rest of my guests standing around the room, "now I know what a goldfish feels like."

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"Anytime." I replied.

"For the record I would just like to say, I told you so and I told all of you so." Jacob announced, Domenica laughed punching him in the shoulder. "What it's the truth!"

"Italy?" Emmett asked again.

"Yes Italy, I am leaving in the morning I had to be here when you woke up." Domenica said looking back to me.

"Please D I need you, we have to figure out where to go, what to do." I said swallowing the emotion.

I had just killed one of my sisters and I was about to lose the other one, this was a little too much even for myself. I felt the tears break through the walls sliding down my face hitting the pillow beneath my head.

"Please." I asked again.

"Viv, you have family here now that you need to get to know. You need to learn the stories and the past and try to find a picture of Nina, yes Jacob told us the story. And I want to go home, sit on my big red sofa and be alone." Domenica explained, "I will see you again."

"Oh so never mind the rest of us right?!" Emmett snapped before stomping out of the room.

Domenica closed her eyes shaking her head looking to Rosalie, "take care of him."

Rosalie smiled slightly at her, "he needs you for this one."

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"No we still hate each other she's just grateful we got Nessie away from Amelia." Domenica explained.

"Oh okay, where is Nessie?" I asked.

"I'm here." Nessie said climbing up on the bed, "thank you."

I smiled at the child, she had grown more since the last I had seen of her. "Your welcome."

"You passed out at the beach three days ago I have been keeping you slightly medicated. You suffered from a dislocated shoulder and a few cracked ribs I thought you would like to rest in peace." Carlisle smiled, "and BOTH of you are more than welcomed to stay." he said glancing to Domenica.

"Thank you but I have made my choice." Domenica said looking back to me, " I can't."

"I know." I cried, "you owe it to Emmett though."

"Yes you do." Rosalie added.

"It's easier." Domenica began.

"Not it's very unfair because in the end you are going to do the same thing that he unintentionally did to you. Leave without a word so go I will be fine." I instructed.

Domenica took a deep breath before kissing my forehead, she turned from bed stepping over Jacob heading for the door.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

AN : Well this is it you guys, final chapter! I want to thank everyone for reading this, favoriting this, suggesting this and everything!A big shout out to everyone that reviewed....

Mizz-Emz  
Mrs_Emmett_Cullen_  
xedward-loves-me-x  
Chalger  
and everyone that has reviewed this story since and those that have yet to review  
I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Domenica's POV_

I understood what Vivian was telling me, that I owed it to Emmett to explain my position but I think it would be easier just to walk away without a word. I mean once I was out of Forks I could cope in my own way, he could forget who I was and go back to life as he knew it with Rosalie.

"I will go explain to Emmett then go to the house to finish packing my things." I thought to myself.

I climbed down the stairs towards the foyer, "Emmett?" I called out not sensing him in the house.

I sighed as my foot landed on the floor as I stepped towards the front door, I pulled it open it felt as if it were made of solid iron. I stepped out onto the front porch moving down to the front yard heading towards the river. I saw a figure standing by the tree I had been thrown on a week again, he was resting against it his arms crossed.

I said nothing as I approached taking him in while I had the opportunity, he was really angry with me he would not even look at me.

"Emmett, I'm so…" I began.

"You were going to just up and leave without saying a word?" Emmett asked spinning around, "I think that I deserve just a little bit more than that. When Edward left Bella for 'her own good' at least he gave her a big fat lie about not loving her anymore!"

"He did?" I asked.

"Not the point! I thought I meant more to you than just a shove off." Emmett cut with the words.

"You are not a shove off." I said crossing my arms, "I wanted to make it a clean break you could forget me again. Everything would go back to normal for you once I left."

"Domenica!" he growled hitting the tree, "damn it woman a few hours ago I thought you were DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD! You left with Amelia and ten minutes later Alice could not longer see you, your beautiful aroma was gone as if you had never existed. If my heart had still been beating it would have shattered in a gazillion pieces! We started a search to find you and Vivian, don't get pissed but all I wanted was you. You were the only thing that I cared to find, they thought I had absolutely no clue as to what was going on but I heard them D. They said you were dead!"

I stood starring at him looking into his dim eyes, they were full of pain. I dropped my arms to my side feeling all control I had build up release, I walked closer to Emmett reaching up taking his face in my hand.

"I thought I was going to die, she tortured me Emmett I woke up tied to a bed I could smell stuff burning. I had no idea where I was it was just like Argentina but this time I knew who I was dealing with. You are what made me hold on so that I could make it back, I wanted to see your face again. She developed a method of heating the ends of knives to make them pliable to vampire skin. Except my skin isn't exactly as tough as yours so I was her experiment. I promised myself that if I survived I would not only kill her but I would do right by you." I explained in a hushed voice.

"By walking away." he whispered pulling my hands from his face, clutching them in his bear claws, "where is my choice?"

I said nothing in return as he pulled my hands, wrapping my arms around his waist before he engulfed me in his arms kissing the top of my head. I rested my cheek against his shoulder closing my eyes as I felt a hand fill with my hair as he had done before. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, my cheeks felt a little warm all I wanted was to stay in this place with him where the world was far away, it was only me and him.

Emmett pulled my face more towards him, our eyes locked on as I gripped the back of his t-shirt, "my D." he whispered.

I smiled back as he pressed his forehead to mine before leaning in, I was not going to stop him. His cold lips pressed against mine lightly as I sighed letting go, I stood on my tip toes as our lips moved in unison. Emmett pulled out of the kiss, I opened my eyes looking to see the regret on his face instead his eyes oozed seduction, they were practically sinful and unruly. His hands moved quickly as I released his shirt, in one swift movement he threw an arm around my waist caught up in the moment. We both brought our lips back together kissing hard I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the ground, slamming me against the tree. The impact did not help the heat as I wrapped my legs around him, it did help to thrust me back into the reality of what was going on. As bad as I aching for him I knew this was wrong.

"No." I mumbled coming up for breath as my toes touched the ground.

"I forgot you have to breathe." he whispered not moving an inch.

I laughed slightly shaking my head, "we have to stop, we cannot do this. What did I just do!" the guilt came over me.

"I believe you allowed me to body slam you against a tree and I know. I'm sorry I just haven't had alone time with you since before everything happened." Emmett explained, clutching my hips forcing himself to backing away.

I watched him, his eyes were still lustful but so were mine, "I could have stopped you if I had been strong enough."

"You not strong? Give me a break." he teased.

I laughed as we stood staring at each other, I continued to rest against the tree, if we stood a chance of not crossing that line I would have to leave Forks. I had not been to Italy in years and my home would need to some serious dusting now it would be a sanctuary that I could run to bring myself peace.

Emmett stepped back in front of me, kissing my lips lightly. "Do what you believe you have to do, I will cope with your decision."

"Then I leave tonight." I whispered.

"You could wait until tomorrow morning." Emmett suggested.

"Tomorrow will be too late." I smiled kissing his cheek, "you owe me nothing Emmett consider all of this as closure nothing more. We just got that out our systems and now we move on, accept the hand that fate threw to us."

"Deal." he whispered with a smirk, "but I get to take you to the airport."

"No airport." I laughed, "Alice will take me she already offered."

"Offered or foresaw it?" Emmett asked.

"Beats the hell out of me all I know is my shoe collection is sitting in Brazil for anyone to come in and take. Just look out for Vivian for me I know she has the pack now but still, promise?" I asked.

"You could stay and take care of her yourself." Emmett smiled.

I rolled my eyes before receiving one more cool kiss, I grinned at the face pressed against mine.

"Stop it damn it." I smiled pushing him away before turning walking towards the house.

"I could come with you." he suggested catching up to me.

"No." I shook my head crossing my arms coming closer to the house.

"There really is nothing more I could do to get you to stay is there?" Emmett asked coming up beside me.

"No but now I have to face Vivian." I said as we reached the house.

Alice was standing on the porch, "I told you I couldn't ruin everything if either of you had known there was no way you would have given in therefore getting it out of your systems. Are you ready?"

"I think so I just need to say goodbye to Vivian." I nodded.

"Okay she is in the living room despite Carlisle's requests." Alice pointed.

"Thanks." I said before walking into the house.

Vivian hobbled over before I could close the door wrapping her good arm around me, "I can't fight you on this but I want you to stay."

"I know that you do but Viv I can't I need to relax." I lied, the truth was I couldn't stay around Emmett anymore.

"How am I suppose to figure this out without you here to offer humor and sarcastic comments?" Vivian asked smiling at me through tears.

"Oh jeez! I'll be back okay I just need to be selfish." I frowned.

"I understand I really do just take care of yourself. Call me when you get there, where are you going first?" Vivian asked.

"To Brazil, I want all of my stuff and then I am off to Italy." I explained.

"Just be careful." Vivian whispered.

"I will." I smiled hugging her.

I heard the front door open behind me, feeling the cold air coming in.

"You are going to miss the flight." Alice reminded as she headed for the garage.

"Take your time." Emmett suggested.

Vivian and I both laughed as I released her, I shook my head glancing to Jacob.

"Take care of her or my foot and your butt are going to have a connection." I pointed.

"I promise!" Jacob said.

"Alright then, bye." I smiled to the room before walking to the garage, Emmett following me. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a cd out of my Jeep." Emmett answered.

I turned around once I had stepped through the doorway.

"No really I am!" he said walking over to his Jeep as I stepped over to the Volvo

"Aw can't we take the Porche ?" I asked

"Really?! You want to!" Alice perked up.

"Hell yes! I exclaimed before stepping towards the vehicle.

I felt Emmett's cold hand wrap around my arm before he yanked me back into his arms hugging me tightly.

"Can't breathe" I laughed.

"You better come back or I am coming to look for you. You are a vampire damn it you are suppose to be in a coven anyway." Emmett said.

"Eh the coven thing is overrated." I grinned before pushing him away, "take care of yourself."

"You too." he sighed.

I grinned before walking over to Alice's car, I stepped inside as the garage opened and Alice took off.

"You could stay you know." Alice said.

"I know but we both know that if I did it would only cause more tension." I said looking out of the window.

"Like making out with Emmett behind the house like a teenager?" she asked.

"I should have never allowed that to happen, if I were Rosalie how would I feel if he did that to me?" I reasoned turning to Alice.

"You realize that Emmett still has not made that decision I was speaking of correct?" she said as the airport came into view.

"What? He just did he wanted to come with me." I said.

"But you told him no and he agreed, he did not make a _choice._" Alice explained as we pulled up to the doors.

I sat looking at her for a moment attempting to analyze her cryptic message, she only grinned at me.

"You are going to miss your flight!" Alice pointed.

I shook my head with a laugh before climbing out of the car, I reached into the backseat grabbing my bag.

"See you later." I smiled before closing the door.

I threw my bag over my shoulder laughing at Alice, I turned to see if she had sped off yet only to see her starring off into space. I stood looking for a moment before walking through the doors and into the airport unaware of what Alice had seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of Redemption (working Title)

Volterra, Italy

"It has come to my attention that Joham is dead along we may call off the search for him." Aro stated.

"Absolutely not we need to show our world that his type of behavior will never be tolerated. And that any who should attempt to follow in his footsteps shall be dealt with." Caius stated, "two of his creatures are still alive, they assisted him in his dealings. We need to prove to all that nobody should be allowed to walk this world free after committing such acts."

"I see." Aro nodded, "then we shall put a bounty out on both of them."


End file.
